


Gerful

by TeamGallifreeWill



Series: A Touch of Normal [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Fluff and Humor, M/M, cases
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-27 23:20:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 37,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14436348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamGallifreeWill/pseuds/TeamGallifreeWill
Summary: Bunker Life. Each chapter is kind of like a one shot look into life with the Winchesters.





	1. Chapter 1

* * *

 

The next couple of weeks go by fairly smoothly. There’s no fights and Sam and Alexa are getting along. Everything is friendly. They go on a couple cases, but nothing too serious. Usually Alexa staying behind and offering them research. It’s a lot easier than having to stop and do it themselves, and she’s damn good. All is good and calm until there’s a case in Madison, SD, and Alexa comes along.

“Morning boys,” Alexa says as she walks in the hotel room.

“Morning,” Dean says while taking the cup Cas passes him.

He hands her one, “good morning Alexa. I trust you slept well?”

“Yeah thanks,” she smiles.

Sam gives her a warm smile, “mornin Lex.” She gives just a small smile back.

“Ok. So the plan,” Dean starts, “Cas and I will talk to the coroner and cops. You two talk to witnesses and family members,” he looks around the room as each nods their understanding. Landing on Alexa he gives her an odd look.

“What?”

He shakes his head, “nothin. Ahh, so we head out after we eat.”

 

After eating Dean and Cas are moving to the door. “Alright, let us know if anyone seems fishy and we’ll let you know what we find. See ya,” They head to the car, and Alexa heads back to her room to change.

Once in the car Cas turns to Dean. “What is it?”

“Huh?”

“You’re thinking about something. You’ve had that look since Alexa joined us this morning so I’m assuming it has to do with her.”

Dean starts the impala and pulls out of the lot. Sighing he gives in, “that didn’t seem odd to you?”

“What?” Cas turns to him genuinely confused.

“How easy that was? I was expecting her to fight more on the whole hang back thing.”

Cas faces front again and thinks, “perhaps she was willing to hang back,” he air quotes, “because it was with Sam.”

Dean tilts his head weighing the option, “yeah maybe. They’ve seemed kinda flirty lately.”

* * *

 

Back at the hotel there’s a knock on the door and Sam gets up to answer it, “hel,” his words fall short as Alexa stands in front of him in her FBI outfit. _So screwed._

“Hey Sam, you ready?” she asks walking past him into the room.

Sam continues to stare.

“What? Is this wrong? I thought we were doing FBI. I could throw on a sweater and be all grievance counselor instead,” she continues while putting her hair up. Sam’s mind decides to come to at that and supply him an image of Dean’s kind of librarian. “Sam?”

“Sorry! Yeah, um, no you look great. I’ll um, just get a few things.”

“Okay. Sure you’re okay to drive?”

“I’m good. Yeah.”

“Sure ok, I’ll be in the car,” she turns and walks back out. Sam watches her high ponytail sway with each click of her kitten heels on the concrete.

She hears Sam open the car door and get in. “Ready?” she asks.

“Yeah,” he says picking up her ipod.

“Hey what’re you doing? Gimmie that.”

“Nope. Time you learn Winchester house rules. Driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his, or her, cakehole,” he smirks.

“It’s my car!”

“Doesn’t matter. I’m driving, so shut your cakehole,” he starts scrolling through the player. “Haha! I knew you’d still have these!” he says triumphantly as Baby One More Time starts to play.

Alexa shrugs, “Fine by me, you’ll be the 6’4” FBI guy driving a crappy car and listening to Britney Spears,” she says as she turns the volume up and starts singing along.

 _Dammit_. Suddenly the plan does not go the way it was supposed to.

* * *

 

They ask around but ultimately get nothing but confused for a couple by several of the witnesses. After the fifth stop of the day Alexa lets out a sigh.

“You ok?” Sam asks.

“Just, how do these people not see anything? It’s like, too clean to be our kind of deal, ya know?”

“Yeah, it is a bit odd,” he leans against the car and takes out his phone. “Dean asked if we wanna grab lunch, seems like they’re done too.”

“Might as well yeah,” she still looks frustrated and deep in thought.

Sam walks over, “hey, we’ll figure it out,” he offers and put his arms around her.

Instead of relaxing at the gesture, Alexa startles, “what?”

Sam’s taken aback, “I said we’ll figure it out. This isn’t about the case though is it? You’ve been acting kinda weird since we said we were coming here actually. What is it?”

“Nothing, just frustrated I can’t figure this out. You know how I get, sorry. I’ll try not to be weird anymore,” she says bypassing Sam’s frame and getting in the car.

Sam sighs, “yeah, I do know how you are, and this is how you act when you’re worrying about something,” he says to himself as he walks around to the driver’s side..

Sam pulls into a small mom and pop. Alexa jumps out and Sam sits in the car for a minute. Then gets out with a sigh when he’s given an impatient look. They’re seated quickly and Alexa sits opposite him. Once the waitress leaves the tension gets too much and he cracks. Lucifer and torture he can handle, but not this apparently. “What’s going on,” he says with a false calm.

“I told you. It’s nothing,” she resumes looking out the window and around the restaurant. The bell jingles and Alexa jumps while her eyes zero in on the door, then relaxes.

“Bull. Tell me what the hell is going on. You’re scared of something. What is it? Is it about the case?”

“No. I don’t want to talk about it. How about I just leave and you wait for Cas and Dean. Enjoy lunch and I’ll be at the hotel,” She starts to stand and walk towards the door.

Sam is right behind her, “Lex, stop. This is stupid, just sit back down.”

The bell above the door jingles and they remember they’re in the way. Stepping aside they both offer a soft ‘sorry’. It’s the only attention they give the man and Sam tries again, “please, Lex, Dean and Cas will be here in a minute or so. Let’s just have lunch then we’ll go back to the hotel. Together,” he emphasizes the last part.

Just then a stranger interjects into the conversation, “I wouldn’t try to get her to a hotel if she doesn’t want to. Got me stabbed.” Alexa’s eyes go impossibly big, _no._

Sam stands to his full height, “excuse me?”

“Yeah, that got me a nice long stay in the hospital. Not surprised she hasn’t changed.” He looks behind Sam, then his eyes roam up and down the tall figure, “you a cop?”

“FBI,” Sam might as well go with it.

“Well agent, your girl just took off.”

“Dammit,” he mutters and starts to go after her but then stops. He trusts Alexa a whole lot more than this guy. He pulls out his phone. Holding it to his ear it’s a quick conversation, “Poughkeepsie for Alexa at the restaurant. Head back to office and I’ll meet you,” he hangs up and turns back to the guy. “My partner will round her up. So you know her? Why don’t we have a seat and chat about that.”

“Sure, you buying fed?”

“Sit,” Sam says already tired of him. “So, how do you know the girl,” he has a slight internal issue with being so cold towards her.

“Used to date. Tried to break up with her and she didn’t like it much. One night a few months back she confronts me in front of this bar, crazy bitch takes out this longass silver blade and stabs me then burns rubber. Is that what you got her for? These weird murders? I knew she was crazy, damn,” he stops to order when the waitress comes over. Sam’s eyes never leave him because it makes sense now.

“Nothing for me,” Sam says. This is the guy that shot Alexa and it’s all he can do to contain the white hot rage. He holds up a finger, “hang on, gotta call my partner again.” He makes his way towards the door.

Dean picks up right away, “hey man, already headed your way. ‘lexa was at the hotel and told us. Cas is with her. Do not kill the guy.”

“Dean,” he struggles.

“I know. But do not make a scene.”

“He almost killed her Dean, and now he’s lying to my face about it.”

“Sam focus. Look at this guy like anything else we go up against, you can’t go in blindly.”

“Oh I’m not Dean, I thought about this a lot,” just then the bell jingles again.

Suddenly there’s an echo before Dean hangs up, “like I said, don’t cause a scene.” He gives him a pat on the back and walks over leaving Sam to cool down by the door.

“Agent I presume?”

“Got a couple of questions for you, mind stepping outside?”

“Can I finish eating first?”

“I’ll have my partner get it to go for ya. Now if you will,” he steps back so that Matt can pass in front of him. Reaching the door he nods to Sam who goes back to the table to settle the check.

“So handsome, you two only partners in the streets?”

“Dude do not make me hurt you, tell me about the girl. Was told you two have a bit of a history.”

Laughing, “yeah. went out a few times, tried to break it off, she got mad and sent me to the hospital. She tried to kill me. That one’s nuts. Hey, where is she if you went after her?”

“Don’t worry, she’s in good hands. And why do you think she wanted to kill you?”

“I told you. She didn’t like that I was breaking things off. I bet that blade isn’t even legal,” he starts looking around, “So, you got her locked up already? Or just in cuffs in the car?”

Sam walks up to them and takes over. “Cut the act. We know you’re lying. See people tend to defend themselves after being strangled and shot.” his voice is low and deadly.

Matt gulps, “I don’t know what you’re talking about. I never laid a hand on her.”

Sam takes him by the arm and the brothers mover around to the side of the building before getting in his face, “and you won’t ever touch her again.”

“Sam,” Dean warns.

“Listen, I don’t know what’s going on, but if it has to do with her, man you can’t believe her. She’s a lying bitch.” It’s as far as he gets before Sam’s fist connects with his face.

Dean rolls his eyes and lets out an exaggerated breathe, “really Sam? I mean he was creepy and a total dick, but we could’ve gotten more out of him first.”

“What? What could we have gotten from him besides more reasons to punch him in the face or worse? And why did you say he was creepy?”

“Dude hit on me when we came outside. And did you notice how he kept asking where she was? Dude is definition creep.”

“Damn,” Sam looks like he’s just remembered he left his wallet on the table.

“What?” Dean asked confused.

“He did mention the murders. Maybe he does know something.”

“So what do we do with him?”

“You still got the Enochian cuffs on you?”

Dean’s face turns red briefly and he clears his throat, “uh, yeah. In the trunk.”

“Get ’em. We’ll cuff him and take him back to the motel and see if he actually knows anything or just being a dick.”

“You want to bring him back to the motel where Alexa is? Think about that for a second.”

“She used to use him for information so him mentioning the murders could be more than just knowing about them. And trust me he’s not going to even know she’s there.”

“Yeah, until she breaks his face in,” he mumbles to himself while opening Baby’s trunk. Reaching into the duffle bag he pulls out the cuffs and heads back over to Sam. They drive back to the hotel after a call to Cas to make sure he keeps Alexa safe.

* * *

 

Sitting in the hotel room, Cas is next to Alexa offering silent support if she needs it. At the sound of Baby pulling in Alexa stands, “you should stay here, Alexa,” Cas tells her.

“Why?”

“You should stay calm after this afternoon.”

Alexa gives him a squinty look, “why would going over there make me anxious? What’s going on Cas?”

“Sam and Dean may be bringing Matt back to the hotel to question him about the case. I don’t believe you’d want to be there for that.”

“Oh I sure as hell do!” She starts to the door but is blocked but the angel.

“Alexa, don’t. I fear you won’t like it.”

“No. I’m going Cas. Move,” she says staring down the powerful being in front of her.

“Alexa,” Castiel warns.

“Castiel.” she counters, but then softens, “please.” He steps aside but follows her to the other room. When they get there Matt is tied to a chair and bleeding.

“What the hell is going on?”

“We’re just gonna ask him some questions,” Sam says trying to block her vision from what she’s already seen.

“Going to? As in haven’t started yet?” Sam nods. “The why is he bleeding?”

“Because he’s an idiot.”

“I didn’t know that idiocy caused people to just start spontaneously bleeding from the nose,” she eyes Sam knowing that he’s most likely the reason.

He doesn’t give, but shifts his weight knowing he’s been caught, “I think it’s a new phenomenon.” Alexa can only shake her head until they hear Matt groan and they all snap their heads towards him.

“Ahh, there she is, tell me sweetheart, how much these three cost you?”

She starts towards him but Cas puts his hand on her shoulder halting her. She turns back, giving him a slight nod. He waits a beat, but then removes his hand. The room is silent as she begins to walk over but then Sam is in front of her. “Sam,” she’s tired of his protective crap right now.

“No Alexa, I don’t want you near him.”

“Sam,” she says venomously. It’s enough to make him take a step back. Dean sits up a bit straighter and she’s not sure if it’s because he’s scared of her, or preparing to need to rush her. Alexa gets down to eye level with Matt.

He cracks a mocking smile, “hiya sweetheart, miss me?”

Her fist connects with his jaw with such force the chair raises off two legs. “Clearly my knife did, you son of a bitch.” Dean’s up in a second and holding her back until she gives him an ‘I’m good’, he doesn’t fully believe her and slowly steps away. Alexa begins to pace, neither Sam, Dean, nor Cas know what to do beyond silently watch. And it’s Matt who breaks the silence.

“So you’re going by Alexa now? Well, Alexa,” he draws her name out to the point that even Cas visibly gets creeped out, “you better let the real hunters handle this one, don’t want you getting hurt like those other poor souls,” and he has the nerve to smile. “Bet their angel couldn’t even fix you up.”

Alexa can feel Sam start towards her, “Sam.”

“No, I’m tired of these damn games.”

“I need you boys to leave me and Matt here alone to chat.”

“No way in hell that’s happening,” Sam growls.

Debating on wasting time fighting, she gives in. She wants this done too, “fine. Pick Dean or Cas to stay, but I need you to leave.

“No,” he says unsure of what’s happening, but firm in refusing to leave her with this scumbag.

“Sam now!” she yells.

His eyes dart between Dean and Cas, and then back to Alexa. He notices that she actually looks scary right now. _Cas can help but how the fuck did that asshole know he was an angel, that can’t be good._ His eyes dart back to Dean who must be thinking the same thing and gives a minute nod. “Fine Dean.”

“Take him somewhere far Cas,” she instructs without ever taking her eyes from Matt. Cas glances at Dean, unsure if this is the right thing. Dean sends him a prayer that they’ll be ok. Cas nods and in a moment he and Sam are gone.

Feeling the lack of Sam, Alexa turns to Dean, “you know I don’t really want you here for this either,” something in her voice makes it sound like she’s begging him to leave.

“Yeah that ain’t gonna happen.”

Alexa drops her head a miniscule amount before she’s up and walking over to the table. Grabbing a chair, she drags it in front of Matt. It’s the first time Dean can really see her eyes in this moment, and there’s nothing there. They’re cold, calculating, and dangerous. Sitting in front of Matt, she levels the blank stare on Matt she holds it watching him squirm. “What do you know about the cases Matt?”

“Nothing, just what I heard and read. You know, normal town folk things.”

“I may believe that if you lived here. Why don’t we try something easier, you like easy things right? That’s probably why you could never get in my pants; never had the stamina to keep trying. Probably not the only thing you couldn’t keep,” she gets up walking over to Dean’s bag. Unzipping it she pulls out an angel blade and sits back down. “Now I think you need to tell me some real answers, or you just might lose a few things.”

Matt laughs darkly, “wooo, you can surely play the part girly, but you missed the first time, ain’t gonna be a second.”

She stops playing with the blade and looks over at Dean, “Did that sound like a threat to you? See I don’t take well to people threatening me. But see, you should already know that, guess you just don’t learn. Shame,” she plunges the blade into his leg.

Dean is up in an instant, “what the hell?” he yells.

He turns when Matt opens his eyes again, Alexa’s the first thing he sees. “I’m telling the truth. Honest. You have to believe me.”

"See, I just can’t do that, because I know you know things. You’re basically the snitch of the seedy shit in the tri-state area. So one last time, what do you know?”

“I was just in town and then these people just start dying, it’s really just a case of wrong place wrong time.”

“How many were your contacts?”

“What?” Dean and Matt say in unison, but with very different levels of disbelief.

“See I already connected three of them to you. So you may wanna start telling me the truth. You really need a different type.”

It’s then that Dean goes through the pile of victims in his head, all dark haired, college educated women with no families. _Holy Shit._

“Oh you made that connection huh? I thought you’d be flattered, I went to all this trouble to get you here, the one that got away.” he stands suddenly free of the ropes. Dean is on him in an flash trying to restrain him, but to no avail, his first instinct is to protect Alexa but then he notices her. She’s fast, accurate, graceful, and deadly. Alexa spins the angel blade and with a few select slices he’s back down on the chair gasping for breath while Alexa stares down at him, looking annoyed and breathing evenly.

“You know usually it’s the villain that makes the long winded speech before they kill someone, but of course that speech is their undoing. However in this case you’re going to listen to me, and then I’m going to kill you. Slowly, so you know exactly what you deserve. And I’m not worried about my undoing because I will win. I’m tired Matt. There’s a lot you don’t know about me, but one thing you should know, is that you’re done. This isn’t going to continue, you’re as much of a monster as any begot by Eve,” she looks at the blade then back at him. “Dean, I think you should leave.”

“No, Alexa,” is all he says but she can hear the worry. She feels her wall shake but she needs to do this.

“Aww, so sweet, you know one of them started begging while I was playing with her,” he holds Dean’s icy gaze then flicks his eyes to Alexa, “I imagined it was you,” he gets a twisted smile that contorts his entire face.

“You son of a bitch,” Dean charges him, but stops against Alexa’s outstretched arm.

“Outside Dean,” he huffs but relents and leaves the room.

“What the hell are you doing? Don’t leave her alone with him!” Sam yells at him.

 _Really?!_   _Where the hell did you come from?!_ “Relax, she’s got this.” Sam rushes to the door, but Dean stops him, “no Sam.”

“But,” just then a scream breaks through their moment. Sam’s eyes go wide and he tries to get past Dean again. _Alexa’s in there!_

“Sammy, she’s not the one screaming. Walk back to the other room. Now,” he knows to not fight the tone in Dean’s voice and turns walking back to the room. Once he sees his little brother shut the door behind him, Dean lets out a sigh and scrubs his hand over his face. This is a cold wake up call that for the past 15 years. Alexa hasn’t just been Sammy’s little girlfriend that’s been pining over him; she’s been fighting her way through a world she had no idea even existed before she was thrown into it, and coming out on top. Dean’s drawn out of his reverie when the screams turn to pleads to stop. He opens the door and finds Matt covered in cuts, a few bleeding steadily, as well as a puddle under the chair from his previous leg wound.

“I did it. I enjoyed it. I knew if I made it look like one of your weird cases that you’d come running to the rescue. I want you dead. I want you to suffer. To scream my name as I take the life from you,” he starts laughing in his hysterics, “you’ll be the one who depends on what I decide to do. So weak, so powerless, you’ll lose everything you worked so hard to fake. It’d be the best revenge I could get after you tried to kill me.”

“Funny thing about revenge, karma’s the one that really wins out,” she tightens her grip on the blade before plunging it in his stomach.

Dean watches her as she turns and walks out of the room without so much as noticing him. He decides it’s best to let her go. After closing the door,  _we'll deal with that in a minute,_  he turns towards the other room. Opening the door Cas and Sam both immediately stand.

He shares a look with Cas and tells him what happened silently. Cas sits down with a sigh, suddenly very interested in the lamp on the bedside table. Sam looks at Dean expectantly, until he closes the door, “where is she, Dean?”

He notices that at least he’s changed into regular clothes again, “Sammy sit down,” he says softly.

“Dean?” his voice cracks just slightly.

He knows his brother is worried she’s hurt or worse, so he leads with that, “she’s not hurt, Sam, she just needs some time,” he stops because he’s not really sure how to continue.

“Why? What happened?”

Dean loosens his tie, and running his hand through his hair sits down next to Cas, looking across at his little brother he feels guilty for some reason.

Sam anxiously asks again, “Dean? Dean what happened?”

“She killed him.” before he can keep going he’s stopped.

“What?” Sam asks.

“There is no case here. It was all him. He was just killing the girls to get her attention and lure her in so he could then kill her,” he has to stop to steady himself. Somehow he can’t find it in him to be as confident as he normally is at the moment. He looks at the door then back at Sam, “she, uh, made him talk, and he confessed. Dude was trying to get under her skin, hell he got under mine, but she didn’t let him in.”

“So she killed him.” Sam repeats. Dean nods but doesn’t meet his eyes, “Where is she?”

Still not looking up, “she needed time. I know the look Sam.”

“Excuse me? You know the look? What look exactly? And how do you know what look is on my girlfriend’s face? Is it the same ‘look’,” he air-quotes, “as when she left the bunker? The two of you have been getting pretty close since she came back from Jody’s,” both brothers are on their feet.

“Because I’ve seen the same goddamn look in the mirror!” he yells back as Cas steps between them.

“Sam,” Cas warns. “Dean sit down.” While Dean complies, Sam bulks.

“No Cas, don’t take his side. I get it, you share a bond, but Alexa is supposed to share a bond with me. Dean doesn’t get her too”

In a flash Cas has Sam pinned to the wall, “no, Sam, I’m not taking his side because of our bond. I’m taking his side because you’re being unreasonable and accusing him of something that has never crossed his mind. You’re being selfish and I’m tired of the way you’re acting towards Dean and I, oh and tell me when she became your girlfriend again? You’re putting names to things they’re not again. It’s amazing how intelligent and stupid you can be at the same time. I thought you were past this.”

“Get off me Cas. Now,” Sam says with wild eyes.

“No Sam. You need to listen to those that care about you. We’re telling you this because it’s for the best. Alexa is not your girlfriend. Dean is not trying to steal her away from you. I am not taking his side on matters because it’s his side, I would gladly stand behind you if it were correct. You need to stop seeing Alexa as the girl you knew in college. She’s changed. She’s killed people, Sam. She’s a hunter. Are you ready to accept that?” Cas slowly takes away his arm and backs away from Sam. Sam slides down the wall to the floor and stays there, his legs stretched out in front of him. Cas walks over to the bed Sam was previously on and sits, prepared to take the brunt of whatever the oldest Winchester has to deal out for yelling at Sam.

Instead he just nods then stands announcing, “now that that’s done, I’m taking a damn shower.”

  
When he comes back out the other two are in the same positions as before. Dean sits back on the other bed and turns on the tv. After a few minutes of channel surfing he turns it off. He can’t even block out the non-fighting going on with the mindless crap that’s on. The tension in the room is ready to snap when there’s a knock on the door. Looking around the room he sees no movement from the others and gets up with a “I guess I’ll get it.” Obviously looking through the peephole first he can’t believe it, “I’ll be damned,” he mutters to himself as he opens the door.

Alexa walks in holding up a few takeout bags, “Sorry I forgot my key, but I brought back burgers.” She then notices their faces and feels the thick tension. “What’s going on guys?”

No one speaks but then across the room a small voice asks, “you brought burgers, so what, everything’s just ok now?”

“Sam, I did what I had to. Judging by your attitude you were ready to do the same without hearing he even had a connection to the case,” she says putting the food on the table so Dean can get his first dibs.

“He tried to kill you Alexa! What do you expect?”

Turning back to face him, “I expect you to know that I can take care of myself and don’t need some savior coming to my rescue.”

“You’ve been scared this whole case, and then at the dinner, you ran away. I’m sorry I wanted to help you,” he says getting defensive from his spot on the floor.

Alexa slumps, “you’re right. I was scared since I found out we were coming here because I know he would be capable of anything. At the diner I ran because I would have killed him there if I had stayed. The anger that I felt seeing his damn face again,” she stops and shakes her head. “Yeah I ran. And then I find out you brought him back because he mentioned the case. I know him well enough to know that if he mentions it it’s because he has something to do with it,” she sits down on the bed in front of him.

Dean takes advantage of the pause, “Cas and I are going to take care of the douche. Glad you’re back ‘lexa,” she looks over and he gives her an understanding smile. She returns it with one of gratitude.

When the door closes she turns back to Sam. “Sam, would you like to sit up here with me?” she asks gently.

“I’m good.”

“Ok. Then let me finish. I knew what I had to do when I found out you brought him here, but I don’t enjoy it. The things he was saying, then I had to make him admit it, and I knew how to do that, after I killed him, I couldn’t come back here like that. I couldn’t face you, or Cas, I was ashamed Dean saw it. While I was walking I got back to normal, and I wanted to come back. That was new for me. I never came back to myself and wanted to go back to those who knew me. But now I want to go home. I want to go back to the bunker and find a new case. I don’t feel the need to feel so ashamed of who I’ve become,” she waits for him to say something but when he doesn’t she asks, “so why are you sitting on the floor? What happened while I was gone Sam?”

The simple question makes Sam think of every time she’s been absent from his life, not just the past couple of hours, and it becomes a little much for him. A tear rolls down his cheek and more threaten to fall when he looks up. As soon as she sees them she’s kneeling in front of him, hands bracing his face as she pulls him to her chest, “oh sweetie,” is all she says as she lets him cry.

He pulls himself together pretty quickly but she knows it’s a wall only strong enough to hold back the tears at the moment. She wants to help him enforce it. She starts off with a soft tone, “Sam, I didn’t want you to see me like that, that’s why I told you to step out. When it came down to it I even asked Dean to step out because I didn’t want him to see me like that either. I know it makes it harder to see me as a hunter now without actually seeing me as one, but,” he stops her.

“You saved my ass on that demon hunt. You’re a hunter Alexa. A damn good one too. My problem is that I never wanted you to be one.”

"I know, babe, I know. But I am. You gotta accept that,” she leans back and takes a deep breath, “or you can’t, but that’s gonna make it really hard. I thought we talked about this.

“I just, he was human,” he trails off.

“Biologically, but he was a monster nonetheless Sam. He killed all those girls to get to me. He had to be stopped.

“But legally,” he stops when she starts laughing.

“What? So now you’re mister lawyer again? Would you rather the two fugitives and supposedly dead Winchester brothers turn him in, or maybe the missing and presumed dead Jimmy Novak? How about the dead Alexa Kelley? Are you noticing a pattern here?” Sam starts laughing at that.

Alexa gets him to sit on the bed by the time Dean and Cas come back to the room. Taking in the sight of them sitting there quietly, Alexa’s head resting on Sam’s shoulder, Dean clears his throat. Instead of jumping apart they slowly look up to acknowledge their return.

“So I think we should all camp in here tonight. Anyone have a problem with that?” Hearing no response he continues, “ok, so ladies first, Sammy you pick,” he chances the joke and is rewarded with a stellar bitchface.

“Jerk,” the corner of his mouth betrays him as it quirks up slightly.

“Bitch,” Dean replies with a stern face and smiling eyes.

“I’m sorry Dean,” is all he gets out before Dean holds up his hand stopping him.

“Nope, not now, we’ll have that discussion when we get home.


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

 

 Loud music fills the bunker as Sam makes his way down the steps into the main room of the bunker. When he reaches the bottom he sees Dean walk into the room carrying a few books and still softly singing along.

“Oh hey Sammy! Back already? How’d it go?”

“Uh, fine. What’s going on? You throwing a party?”

Dean laughs, “nah, Alexa insisted on cleaning. Don’t tell her but I’m kinda enjoying it,” he claps him on the shoulder and continues on his way into the library.

Sam shakes his head and continues into the kitchen to put away the few things he picked up on the way home. The music gets louder the closer he gets. When he reaches the doorway, an easy smile spreads across his face. Alexa is sliding around the kitchen in sleep shorts and ratty t-shirt. Her hair must have started out in a bun but is now halfway out and flyaway strands stick out from what’s left of the knot. She’s singing and dancing along to the music as she scrubs the counter tops, completely oblivious to her audience. Until she turns. Her eyes go wide as her face turns a deep red. She turns down the music.

“Sam! Hey! Wasn’t expecting you so soon. Everything go ok?”

“Yeah, brought home a few things,” he says holding up the bags.

“Oh. right,” she says moving out of the way.

Sam closes the cabinet then leans against the counter, “need some help?”

“I think I’m good in here. Haven’t hit the dungeon yet though. And saving the garage for Dean, don’t tell him though,” she winks.

“My lips are sealed,” he laughs.

“What happened to the tunes, man?’ Dean comes in.

“Sorry, that was my bad, we were talking,” Sam takes the blame. Alexa responds by turning the volume back up.

“That’s better,’ Dean turns and walks out bobbing his head. Sam laughs and walks out too, but looks back one more time at Alexa swaying to the music.

“Hey Sam,” Dean calls.

“Yeah?” he says turning around, smile still in place.

“Was it a good talk? It was kind of short.”

The smile falters, “what?”

“I just thought with the smile, and the, nevermind. Forget it,” he shakes his head and walks off leaving Sam a little confused.

 

* * *

 

The next few days are quiet around the bunker. They look for cases but they’re small enough and far enough away that it’s not worth making the trip so they pass them to other hunters in the area or give Garth a call to pass it along.

The first call to Garth after Alexa’s return ended up being short as Garth quickly hung up, presumably passed it on, and then called back. That conversation lasted a few hours as they talked over speaker, and ended with him crying because he was so happy she made it to such a good home. “He makes it sound like I was some lost puppy,” Alexa says rolling her eyes.

“More like a kitten,” Dean says thoughtfully, then he sees Alexa send him a bitchface that makes him shift in his seat.

During one of the quiet days Alexa and Dean decide to make a ‘grand feast’, as they called it. They’re in the kitchen all day and music and amazing smells fill the bunker. While Sam is browsing the internet, he realizes that he’s alone. He walks to the kitchen and finds his other three housemates. Cas is at the table, a gentle smile on his face as he watches the pair cook various things he doesn’t even need to eat, but looks like he genuinely wants to try. Sam walks in as Dean whispers something in Alexa’s ear that makes her throw her head back and laugh. It’s an easy gesture and the smile on his brother’s face tells him he enjoys seeing Alexa so at ease too. Sam then feels a pang of jealousy run through him. He quickly recovers as he hears Cas greet him.

Also hearing it, Dean turns, “hey Sammy! Wondered when you’d join the party.” He glances down and sees the laptop, “come on Sam, take a break. Enjoy the fact that we don’t have to work today.”

“Yeah Sam, sit, enjoy, we have a couple things already made if you want a snack,” she smiles brightly like nothing’s happening.

He manages to convince himself that he misread the situation and ends up joining in on their laughing and storytelling. It’s the best day he’s had in a really long time. Cas even shows off his wit with a few jokes that has them all laughing. He tells one in english and then in Enochian. Although Alexa laughs at the first one, she doubles over and wipes tears from her eyes at the retelling. _Huh, maybe it is funnier in Enochian._

 

* * *

 

The next day they all decide to have a day to recover from the food overload. They ate and drank way too much, and currently have a fridge full of leftovers as well. They all make an unspoken agreement to do their own thing, however they all end up in the library reading various things.

Alexa has been deeply into her book for the past two hours. She hasn’t acknowledged anyone else’s presence. Sam loves when she’s like that. She’s so honest with her emotions that you can see whatever she’s feeling while she’s reading. But overall he just loves the soft smile she has while she’s enjoying something so much.

“Dude!” Dean interrupts Sam’s thoughts with a slight smack to the arm.

“What?” Sam asks, still watching Alexa.

“You’re staring. It’s creepy,” his voice hushed.

“I’m not staring,” he finally faces Dean.

Dean rolls his eyes, “No. Not you. Have you two had a talk recently?”

“What are you talking about Dean?”

“I’m talking about the damn heart eyes you keep getting whenever she’s in the room, but apparently aren’t doing anything about.”

“I just enjoy seeing her happy like that Dean. It’s nothing,” he gets up and walks out of the room. Dean sighs and looks over at Alexa who is now obviously worried about whatever the character is facing at the moment. He shakes his head and then sees Cas watching him out of the corner of his eye. He quickly turns and shoots him a wink. Cas hides his face again in some whatever ancient text he has. Dean lets himself enjoy the wide smile he gets and goes back to reading his comic.

Around dinner time Alexa comes into the kitchen for food. “How’s the book?” Sam asks.

She gets a wide smile, “It was so good! It surprised me, didn’t really seem like my thing but,” Dean interrupts her.

“Wait, was? You finished already?” he asks a little shocked.

“Yeah, once I got to the good part it just flew by. I’m hungry now though. Haven’t eaten since this morning,” she says offhandedly as she starts gathering things. Sam gets up to help her and they move around in tandem. It’s like they’ve done this dance their entire lives, and Dean looks over at Cas. He’s not paying them much attention so Dean prays to him to look. Cas quickly picks his head up from his phone to look and then shrugs to Dean.

“Thanks for saving me some boys, even after eating so much of this last night, this still smells awesome,” Alexa says sitting down across from Dean.

“Yeah, no problem,” he says.

“Didn’t want to disturb you, know how you get sometimes.”

Alexa laughs, “remember that time I read, oh what was it, One Day, and I was crying,” she starts laughing again.

“And I was trying to get you to stop and you started yelling at me to, what was it you said, ‘go away and let you mourn their love in peace’?” Sam laughs and when Dean looks at him he’s stunned to see the amount of love the memory brings out.

“Yes!” Alexa smacks her hand on the table. “Man, I may have had a problem, how’d you ever put up with me?”

“It was easy, you’re the best thing that ever happened to me Lex,” he says softly.

The two share a silent moment before Dean feels uncomfortable. _Damn, is this what Sammy went through? I should make that up to him._ It’s as far as he gets before Alexa’s phone breaks the quiet.

“Oh! Jody needs a book. Be right back,” she gets up and heads back to the library, Sam follows her.

"I’ll help,” he offers.

As they leave the room Dean turns to Cas, “dude are they always like that?”

“What do you mean Dean?”

“I mean when she was getting food, it was like they had the routine down to a science.”

“Oh, that’s not planned? They do it every morning as well. Although without any words at all.”

“Why didn’t you say anything?”

“Why would I Dean? It’s nothing out of the ordinary for people who live together to do. We developed something similar before we even had a home,” Cas flippantly comments like it doesn’t make Dean’s heart melt a little.

He gets a dopey smile, “Hey Cas, would you go out with me tomorrow?”

Without looking up he replies, “of course Dean, where do you need to go?”

“No not me man, us, like, on a real date,” when Cas’s head tilts ever so slightly further he lets out a sigh, “I’m asking you to go out on a date with me Cas, please?”

Cas gets a smile, “of course Dean. I assume this has something to do with tomorrow’s date?”

Dean’s jaw drops, _the little shit_. “You asshole! You knew exactly what I was asking didn’t you?”

Cas continues to smile, “of course I did Dean. I’d be happy to go out with you. Would you want to ‘go steady’ too?” he says with air quotes as he stands to get up.

Dean starts to get up as well, “you bet your sweet ass I would,” he says grabbing Cas’s tie and pulling him in for a quick kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

 

Dean walks into the kitchen to find Alexa sitting at the table browsing through her phone. She looks up when she hears him, “morning Dean. Coffee’s still hot.”

“Thanks. So, got any plans for today?” he asks.  _ No sense avoiding the topic. _

She tilts her head which makes him smile thinking how it reminds him of Cas, “no. why?”

“It’s Valentine’s day. Figured you’d want to jump at the chance to get away from us for a night. I bet you wouldn’t have any trouble finding a dance partner tonight.” He hears sudden choking behind him. Turning, he sees Sam, obviously back from his run.

“You ok, Sam?”

“Uh, yeah, sorry, just coffee went down the wrong pipe I guess. I’ll um, take a shower now.”

Dean looks at Alexa, then turns back to his brother’s retreating form, “yeah ok,” he ends up saying to the empty space. He turns back to Alexa, “he ok?”

Alexa shrugs, “guess so. Seemed fine this morning.”

“Hmm,” Dean shrugs as he takes a sip of coffee.

“So what about you? You got any plans?”

Dean’s smile fills his entire face, “oh yeah,” he says taking another sip.

Alexa’s smile widens as well, she’s glad to see Dean this happy, “wanna share with the class?”

“Nope. A gentleman doesn’t kiss and tell,” he winks.

“Guessing we shouldn’t wait up for you either?”

He laughs but doesn’t answer. They sit in the quiet for a while before his phone rings, “hey Claire, what’s up?” and he walks out with his coffee.

A few minutes later Sam walks back in. Alexa automatically gives him a soft smile, “hey, want me to make you something?”

“Uh, no. I’m good. I mean I can get it myself. Thanks.”

Alexa looks him over, nods, and picks up the book on the table, “okay, then I think I’m gonna be in my room. Tell Dean to stop in before he leaves on his date,” with that she walks out.

“Date?” Sam mumbles to himself.

Pocketing his phone Dean walks back into the kitchen. “Where’d Alexa go?”

“Went to her room to read. Said to stop by before your date. You have a date?”

“Ok, and,” he sees his brother’s acting weird about something so he plays it safe, “uh, yeah, you know me, can’t hide this from the ladies all year. Today’s their day, Sammy.”

Sam snorts, “yeah, they’re so lucky.”

“You should go out too. How long’s it been man?”

“Dean, no. I’m fine, I don’t feel like hooking up with some random girl just because it’s Valentine’s Day.”

“So how do you feel about any other day?”

“No Dean. If I want a girl I can get one,” he says and he leaves the room.

Dean snorts, “doesn’t seem like it,” he says to the empty room. His phone rings again, “hey Cas… yeah she’ll cover for you, where are you anyway?... You realize you could have just stayed in your room, right?... Yes I know I agreed. Fine, alright, I’ll see you tonight… What? No. I didn’t agree to that Cas, I told you I asked you, I pick the place. … Trust me man. … Thank you. I’ll see you later. And wear something different. … There’s nothing wrong what you wear everyday, but it’s just that; you wear it everyday. Switch it up a little. … Yes I will too. … Ok. … Bye Cas,” he bite his lip as he hangs up. With new excitement he gets up from the table. Yes he wants his brother and friend to get together, but today he’s going out with his Angel and that’s all he can think about.

* * *

In his room Sam can’t stop thinking about the day. He was trying to avoid it as soon as he noticed the timestamp on his phone. He’d love to take her out to a romantic dinner, then bring her home, and  _ no. Stop right there. You can’t feel like that _ . He promised her. He’s not going to mess it up. Things are going well. Then he gets an idea.  _ It’s a compromise. She’d also never turn down the chance. Totally reasonable to suggest, and she can always say no. please don’t say no. _

 

There’s a hesitant knock on Alexa’s door. She gets up and opens it expecting it to be Dean even though it’s a little early, “hey! Oh. Sam.”

“Hey, I was um, wondering,” it’s all he gets out.

“Sorry, come in,” she says stepping aside.

“Uh, right, thanks. So I was thinking, maybe we could, well I know it sounds like it, but it’s not, I was just wondering if you,” he stops when he sees Alexa’s face scrunched up as she tries to figure out what he’s trying to say. He laughs and shakes his head, then tries again. “Sorry, let me try that again. I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me tonight, not as a date, but just to get out of the bunker. I understand if you don’t though, I mean, with today and all,” he stops before he starts rambling again.

Alexa doesn’t say anything, but watches his face, which makes him squirm a bit. It’s not that it’s a mean or cold look, it’s a warm and gentle look which almost makes it worse. Then she speaks, “What were you thinking?”

“Right, sorry. I knew it was a bad idea with,” he stops mid-step as her hand pushes on his shoulder making him face her again.

“No. I meant what did you have in mind for us to do.”

“Oh. Um, well, I was thinking that maybe we could go to the bookstore, as friends, not like your date, but just to pick up a few new things to read.”

She smiles, “sure. But let’s make it a bit more fun, yeah? We each pick a book the other has to read that we’ve read.”

“What if we’ve already read it too?”

She tilts her head to think, after a beat she admits, “I don’t know,” which makes them both laugh.

“How about this, we pick a second book neither of us have read and then talk about it when we finish?”

“I like that. You’re on, Winchester,” she winks. “When do you wanna go?”

“Uh, I was thinking after Dean left. And do you know where Cas is? I haven’t seen him all day.”

“I heard him leave earlier this morning. I think he went to help Claire with something.”

“Hmm, ok. Well, I guess I’ll see you later?”

“It’s a non-date.” She watches him go to his room before shutting her door and going back to her book, a smile on her face.

* * *

She ends up falling asleep and is woken up by a knock on her door. Looking at the time she knows it has to be Dean this time. When she opens it she cant help but take in the older Winchester. He looks hot. She also apparently can’t control what comes out of her mouth as she says just that.

He turns a deep red and laughs nervously, “uh, thanks.”

“You always dress like this on dates?”

“No,” he tells her the truth, “usually don’t care so much.”

“Well you look good. Have fun.”

“Was that what you wanted to see me about?”

“Oh. Um, yeah, I didn’t really have a plan for that. Just wasn’t sure what to say to Sam,” she looks away a bit embarrassed. “He seemed kinda off.”

“Yeah, I think I know why, I’ll talk to him.”

“No. Don’t worry about it. We have plans for tonight but more importantly so do you. Go have fun.”

“You have plans?” he asks with a quirked brow.

“Yeah, we’re gonna go to the bookstore and pick out a couple new things to read. I’ll make sure he’s ok. Enjoy your date, yeah?”

Dean gets a sly smile, “yeah, um, thanks. I think I’m still gonna say something to him before I go, but, you guys have fun too.”

“Yeah, I should probably get ready, ended up falling asleep, so uh, thanks for the wake up call.”

“Yeah, no problem,” he says as she shuts the door. He turns and knocks on his brother’s door. He hears rustling and then the door opens just enough for Sam to stick his head out. He’s out of breath and his eyes are wide, seeing it’s Dean, he relaxes a bit and opens the door wider.

“Dean! Wow, you look really good. Help me,” he pulls his brother in roughly.

“What the? Sam! Dude, what’s going on?”

“I have to look good tonight.”

Dean knows why, but his brother deserves it, “why? I thought you said you didn’t want to go out tonight.”

“Well, now I do, ok? And I need your help.” He looks Dean over again, “dude, you owned that stuff?”

Dean rolls his eyes, “yes Sam, I did. Now,” he looks at his watch, “dude move, I don’t have time for this.” He maneuvers through the room to Sam’s closet. Selecting a few things he sets them on the bed. Keeping in mind his brother’s plan, he looks over the shoe choices. Sam has a couple pairs of boots, his fbi dress shoes, and tennis shoes. He pulls out a pair of brown boots, “clean these up and you’re good to go. Now I gotta get going. Have fun.”

He almost makes it back out of the room when his brother wraps him in a hug, “thanks man,”

“Yeah yeah, let me go Samantha, no chick flick moments. Save it for your date,” he untangles himself and heads to the garage.

* * *

Alexa quickly gets dressed in record time and starts to figure out her hair. Eventually she gives up and goes with a simple ponytail. The it hits her, she’s about to go out with Sam again. Yes, they agreed this wasn’t a real date, but, it kind of is, it’s that whole unspoken thing between them. They’ve gotten pretty comfortable together, but still stop short of full-out flirting. This is big. She’s sitting there lost in thought when there’s a knock on the door.

She gets up and opens it revealing Sam. Her breath gets caught in her throat. He’s not overly dressed, or even as dressed up as Dean had been. His brown leather jacket is over a simple black t-shirt, and his dark jeans are tight, but not quite skinny, they’re definitely tight enough to notice things though.  _ Good things,  _ she thinks as she licks her lips. A clearing throat brings her attention back to the present.

“Ready?” Sam asks with a smirk.

“Uh yeah, just gotta put my shoes on. Be right back.” 

Sam pulls out his phone. ‘thanks for the outfit man. ;)’ he sends to Dean.

Just as it sends she comes back to the hallway. Sam can’t help but remember the first time he picked her up at her door, and a nostalgic smile spreads across his face,

“What?”

“Nothing, just, you look amazing. And I couldn’t help but think about our first date too.” He rushes, “I know this isn’t, but,” she stops him.

“No I get it. Remember what happened on my last date?”

“Yeah,” he lets a silence come between them as they walk down the hall to the garage. “You really do look great though.”

She blushes slightly, “thanks.”

* * *

Dean sits at the table when he feels his phone buzz in his pocket. “Hey Cas.”

“Hello Dean, have a good day?”

“The kids had a moment, but I think it’s sorted. How about you?” he smiles.

“It was rather boring, but I got you these. It’s customary, no?”

Dean blushes at the box of chocolates, “you didn’t have to,” he stops when he sees Cas pull out a single rose too. Instead of trying to say anything more he reaches in his jacket and pulls out a matching red heart-shaped box of chocolate. He slides them across the table at his date.

“Thank you Dean. I must admit that you did pick a lovely restaurant for tonight. You look very nice as well.”

Dean’s red face darkens, “uh yeah, thanks. You look awesome Cas. Like really, man.”

“Thank you. I wasn’t sure if this would be appropriate.”

Dean feels his confidence come back, “oh no, it’s definitely appropriate. In fact,” he falls silent as he sends Cas a prayer. He sits back as he sees the blue eyes widen, and then he ducks his head.

The only response is a quite, “Dean.”

“Are you… blushing?” he chuckles.

“What, no.”

“Did I get the ever-stoic, hardcore, total badass Castiel to  _ blush _ ?”

“No… it’s… it’s the cold.”

"Huh. it’s the cold. And not that I told you ‘your face is freaking adorable and I bet the rest of you is too?”

He blushes harder and his voice cracks, “n-no.”

“You’re an angel Cas, temperature isn’t supposed to bother you. And we’re inside, man,” he continues to tease. Before going any further their food comes out and is placed in front of them.

With a quick thanks, the stoic face comes back but his blue eyes are still sparkling, “this is silly Dean, why are we doing this?”

“Because, I wanted to take you out for Valentine’s Day. Also, we’ve never actually been on a date Cas, I thought it’d be fun. And it also gives those two at the bunker a chance to figure out what they have before I lock them in a room and make them sort it out.”

“We aren’t exactly the best examples of ‘figuring it out’,” he says with a hint of disappointment.

“Hey,” he waits until Cas looks at him to continue, “but we did figure it out. And we owe it to them to help.”

“Did they have plans for tonight?”

Dean takes a sip from his drink, then answers, “ah, yeah, they were going to the bookstore. They’re both huge nerds, aren’t they?” he means good heartedly.

“I believe so yes,” Cas laughs too. “But, um, do you believe they’ll be home when we return?”

Dean’s brain stops working. The buzz of his phone brings him back. “Ah, just a sec,” he says thankful for the moment to think. He sees a few texts from Sam.

Sam: thanks for the outfit man. ;)

Sam: what if I mess this up?

Sam: this was a bad idea. I feel like a teenager again Dean. I can’t stop rambling like an idiot and staring at her.

Dean smiles. “What is it?” Cas asks. He hands the phone over. “I see. That is a bit odd for him. Has he acted like this before?”

Dean laughs, “Not that I ever saw, but I’m guessing he acted like this the first time they went out,” he takes a bite then sends him a text back.

Dean: dude, you’ve got it bad. Just try not to drool on her ok? And by the way, don’t stay up tonight. Think I got one ;)

* * *

Sam is wondering the shelves when he finally feels Dean respond. He looks at the screen.

Sam: that doesn’t help. And ew. Tmi.

“Hey Sam, you find your books yet?”

“Uh, no. Sorry. Was texting Dean,” he looks at her stack. “It seems you’ve made fast work though.”

“You know I take my books seriously,” she says proudly.

He throws his arm around her shoulders, and pulls her into a side hug, “I do.” They take a few steps, “you should help me pick out a few.”

“I can’t help you pick out the books for me, Sam,” she says pulling out of his arm.

“No, I got those already, I mean the ones for me.”

“Oh, sure, I can do that,” out of reflex she reaches down and grabs his hand. “Come on,” she says giving it a little squeeze.

* * *

Throughout their meal Dean and Cas have moved to sit next to each other, as their conversation has become more private, their hands clasped under the table. Cas looks over at Dean as he finishes his meal, a small smile crossing his features. “You’re a good man Dean.”

Dean looks up mid chew, “what?”

“Well besides the many years of selflessness and saving people, there’s this whole thing with Alexa. You had no idea she even existed until she was basically thrown into your life, and you’ve handled it wonderfully. You’ve also accepted my role in what happened to her, and that I kept that from you, and especially Sam.”

“That was before you knew better, man. And you still did the right thing for her. The not telling Sam, I get, I don’t know what I would have done in that position. I think you did the right thing then too. I mean, if you had told him, he probably would’ve had a worse reaction because she wasn’t there while he found out. He would’ve become obsessed with trying to find her and who knows how that would’ve turned out. As for Alexa herself, I can see why Sam fell for her, she’s,” he stops when he looks up. Cas is directly in front of him, then leans down making Dean gulp.

Whispering in his ear, “I think we should leave Dean. I also feel that we’ve talked about your brother and Alexa enough. Although I care for them deeply,” he cups Dean’s jaw, “you’re very much my favorite and I would like to show you,” he leans in and gives him a deep kiss.

“Yeah, I think we should do that,” he says nodding. When their waiter passes again Cas asks for the check.

“Do you want to go somewhere else before heading home?”

“Did you have somewhere else in mind, handsome?”

Cas rolls his eyes at the nickname, “we really don’t get much time alone, Dean, I just figured it would be nice if we had some, especially on our date night.”

“Are you trying to get me in bed Cas? How scandalous. I’m not that kind of girl, mister,” there’s a pause as they look into each other’s eyes. “Hang on. Let me see if the kids are still out.”

“I thought you weren’t that kind of girl Dean.”

“Yeah, well, you did buy me chocolates,” he winks and gives Cas a quick peck on the lips then sends Sam a text.

Sam is paying for the books when his phone goes off.

Dean: you guys in the bunker or is it free?

He types out a quick reply.

Dean may or may not be moving his hand further up Cas’s thigh when he feels his reply from Sam arrive. He sighs as he removes his hand and reads.

Sam: Are you under another love spell Dean? You can’t bring a girl to the bunker.

Dean: no love spell. And just wondering if you need me to stay gone or if it’s cool to come back

Opening the driver’s side door, Sam gets another text. He reads, looks at Alexa, and then sends a reply.

Sam: we’re about to grab something to eat so no, we’re not in the bunker. And that’s not the plan Dean. This isn’t even a date.

Dean and Cas have made it to Baby when Sam replies. He pulls back from the kiss with a groan.

“Is that Sam? Tell him if he’s not in danger he should stop texting you.”

“It is, and what? Are you gonna smite him?”

“Possibly. What is he wanting?”

Dean lets out a moan as Cas nips at his jaw. “He’s just saying that at the moment he and Alexa are still out.”

“Then I suggest that you drive quickly,” he says lowly.

“Yes dear,” Dean says and he does just that without remembering the actual driving part.

* * *

Sam pulls in to a fast food chain and gives Alexa a questioning look. “Is this really where you wanted to eat?”

“Yep. Got a craving for it earlier this week,” she smiles and gets out of the car.

“But, we could go somewhere else,” Sam offers still not understanding.

“No. Really. I want to eat here. Besides everywhere else is just seems too stuffy.”

Sam holds the door for Alexa as she enters, “Jose’s Taco Shack was too stuffy?”

“Did I want tacos Sam? Now hush up and order before they kick you out for being an ungrateful dining companion.” Alexa places his order while Sam stares on in shock at the sassy remark.

“What’ll you have hun,” the woman asks.

“Uh, I hadn’t thought about it yet.” Alexa rolls her eyes as the woman laughs.

“How long you two been going out?” Their words stumble over each other as they try to explain away the false label. Giving them the once over she notices the red faces and awkward sideways glances. “Hope you two didn’t hurt yourselves there. Didn’t mean anything by it.”

Sam fake coughs, “don’t worry about it, I’ll um, have a number three, please,” he says then takes a cup to get his drink.

Alexa hands over her card to pay. As she’s putting it back in her wallet Georgia gives her a kind and knowing smile, “not that it’s any of my business, but you guys enjoy you’re,” she wiggles her finger between them, “whatever you two have.”

Alexa returns the smile with a shy laugh, ‘yeah, thanks, still working on that part I think.”

“You’ll get there sweetheart, that boy’s crazy about you,” with a wink she slides over a cup for Alexa.

After getting her drink Alexa finds Sam sitting at a table looking at his phone like it just insulted him. “What is it?” she asks gently, not sure she really wants to know.

“Huh? Oh, nothing, sorry. Dean was just acting weird a bit ago and now he won’t respond.”

“I’m sure he’s fine Sam, he’s a big boy.”

“He’s been under a love spell before, almost gave away the Black Grimoire.”

“Sam, look at me, he’s fine. Relax. After we eat we can go back to the bunker if you want. You can track him all you want.”

He’s about to object when their order is called. Sighing he stands, “I’ll get it,”

Watching him leave Alexa tries to think about when he started acting weird again and then she remembers that she held his hand. They held hands. What if that was too much. What if he wasn’t okay with it? And then the comment about being together.  _ Shit.  _ Alexa pulls out her phone. She sends a little bit of a rant then quickly puts it away again when she sees Sam coming back.

* * *

Dean’s phone vibrates on the dresser again making both he and Cas groan at the sound. It’s the 10th time in half as many minutes.

“Just turn it off Dean.”

“But it’s all the way over there and you’re right here.”

“Then I’ll turn it off.”

“You said that about five buzzes ago man,” he pulls their joined hands to his lips.

“They’re adults. Why can’t they act like it?”

“You don’t know it’s them,” Dean stops himself from saying anymore at Cas’s glare. “Ok, well, they’re nervous. They both want things to work out well, but they’re scared they’re going to mess it up.

“That’s silly, they don’t have to try at all really.”

“Mhmm, says the angel that bought me chocolates for valentine’s day.”

“That’s different Dean, that’s just following a customary practice of the holiday.”

“And it’s totally normal for two people who love each other to do stupid shit when they’re scared of how it affects the other.”

“Humans complicate things so much.”

Dean scoots back a bit more into Cas, who’s draped around him, “sometimes complicated is fun though.”

Cas nuzzles into Dean’s neck, “and other times it’s just entirely unnecessary and ruins the fun of others.”

“Fine I’ll get it and tell Sammy to just grow a pair,” he pauses and moves his computer to get up. Reaching his phone his face turns pitying as he reads.

Sam: I don’t know what I did Dean

Sam: things were going so well I suggested dinner and she agreed, but then she doesn’t want to go anywhere I put out there

Sam: she’s trying to banish any type of ‘date’ thing isn’t she? I made it awkward. great.

Sam: someone mistaked us for a couple. Pretty sure she’s starting to hate that. Think she may have hurt something running away from the topic.

Sam: dude you really are hooking up with someone aren’t you? Gross. But at least one of us is having a good night. Just don’t rub it in tomorrow yeah?

Sam: Ok now I’m worried you’re not answering. And why is it taking so long to get food? Oh here she comes. 

Sam: also, I just looked and it hasn’t been that long. Sorry for blowing up your phone.

Alexa: I don’t want to do this. I’m SO sorry to interrupt you guys, but I think I messed up and know why Sam’s been acting weird. I held his hand and then some woman asked us how long we’d been going out. He got all weird. I didn’t mean to do too much. I didn’t think. I told him I didn’t want anything and then I pushed it. Crap he’s coming back. Again sorry.

“Are they alright?” Cas asks taking the phone to read for himself. “Oh.”

“Yeah. I don’t know what to do. I only ever see them like this, or fighting it seems. Well and Sam looking at her like an imprinted baby duck.”

“How else would you need to see them?”

“I don’t know, some time when they’re not overthinking all of this, and are just them.”

“In the morning,” Cas says and puts the phone back on the dresser. “Now come on, let’s finish this episode. I want to see what happens to Nurse Piccalo.”

“You turned it off didn’t you?” Cas just smirks, “and what do you mean ‘in the morning’?” he asks.

“Of course, and I meant that you should watch them in the morning. You seemed very surprised by it when I mentioned it before.”

Dean’s look of thoughtful confusion turns to one of recognition, “oh yeah! Their routine. That’s a great idea man. Anyone that can handle my brother’s routine at the buttcrack of dawn, well, is a freak, but let’s go with someone he should hang on to,” he smiles.

“Their routine is quite different from Sam’s before Alexa. It’s how I first noticed it.”

“Wait, what’s different about it?”

“Dean, find out in the morning. I’ll wake you, but now let’s go back to our date, shall we?”

“Yeah, sorry babe, just,” he doesn’t have to finish.

“I know. You care about Sam and this it very different for you.”

“Exactly. I’ve never really had to deal with him being so hung up on a girl that he’s acting like an idiot. It’s weird how I’m happy for him, but also want to strangle him, ya know?”

“Dean,” is all Cas responds.

“Yeah yeah, I’m coming. I swear you’re like a damn,” he thinks for a minute, “whatever animal clings to things, in bed Cas.”

* * *

Sam and Alexa quietly eat and wait for their phones to go off; they don’t. When they’re done, they stand and make their way to the car, still without saying a word. Once in the car, Alexa breaks as Sam gets behind the wheel, “I’m sorry Sam, I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable, it’s just, I don’t want things to be weird between us, and that’s exactly what happened. I’m sorry. It, it was a bad idea to agree to this tonight. I just thought with Dean going out,” she stops herself before she says with who.

Sam doesn’t realize that though. “You don’t have to apologize,” he can’t even finish the thought.  _ How could they? But if Alexa wants Dean…  _ He starts the car and heads toward the bunker. It’s a silent ride as the thoughts  keep circling in his head. 

When they pull in Alexa gets out with a soft “I’m sorry,” and a sniffle before putting distance between her and Sam.  _ Great, now you made her cry.  _ Sam heads to his room and closes the door behind him. Tossing the clothes in a pile in the corner, he crawls into bed and tries to sleep.  _ Tonight was a disaster  _ echos in his head until he rolls over and reaches out to his nightstand.  _ And you forgot the books in the car you idiot.  _ He grabs his phone, sends a couple of texts then rolls over and focuses on going to sleep.

* * *

As the episode ends Dean sees his phone light up, but doesn’t move. Then he hears Cas’s vibrate. “Really dude? You put mine on silent but not yours?”

“I wasn’t the one getting the annoying texts constantly Dean. Oh.”

“What? What is it?”

“Sam. He asked if Claire and I need help or if I’m on my way back.”

“What,” Dean reaches for the phone and reads.

Sam: Hey, just wondering if you and Claire needs some help or if you’re on your way back. I’d be happy to come out to you. Or something.

“Yeah that’s not weird at all. What the hell happened?”

“Perhaps he said in yours,” Cas suggests solemnly.

“Yeah, maybe,” Dean gets up and palms his phone. Getting back under the blanket he reads.

Sam: You’re lucky Dean. Don’t mess it up.

“What does that mean?” Cas asks after reading over his shoulder.

“Not a damn clue.” Suddenly his eyes get big, “you don’t think she told do you? No, she wouldn’t. Right?”

* * *

 

Alexa lays down just as her phone buzzes. She wipes a tear away and then reads.

Sam: I get it. I’m sorry. I hope we can still be friends.

_ Did he just break up with me? But we weren’t dating so he can’t. That’s not allowed, is it? What does that even mean anyway.  _ She feels the tears start again and lays her head on her pillow, staring at the blank wall.  _ What just happened? _


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

 

A gentle brush of fingertips along Dean’s hairline pulls him from sleep. He blinks a few times and then he realizes he’s awake. He turns to the body next to his, “dude, did you just use your grace to wake me up?”

“Slightly, it just sped up the natural process. Less angry that way,” he grins.

“Assbutt.”

“Dean, you cannot use my own made up word against me.”

“I can when you’re being one,” he snarks as he gets out of bed, slipping a pair of jeans on.

Cas walks out but calls out behind him, “I can put you back to sleep if you want.”

Dean just stands there unsure, “did you just offer to help or threaten me?”

“Come get coffee Dean,” he shakes his head and walks down the hallway.

When Dean walks into the kitchen Cas is sitting at the table two cups already in front of him. Looking at the coffee pot, he sees it’s still empty. He looks back at Cas who just shrugs. He starts to say something but then Sam walks in to head out for his run.

“Oh, morning guys,” he says awkwardly. “I’m just gonna,” he starts to turn but stops. “Wait, Cas, when’d you get back?”

He goes to answer but is interrupted when Alexa walks in. She pays no attention to the three men and goes about her morning. It’s like an alarm to Sam who automatically steps into place as well. Working silently they get coffee ready and plan out breakfast that will be made after Sam’s shower when he gets back. The whole dance takes about 10 minutes and then Sam is leaving for his run while Alexa sits down with her book at the table.

Dean is in shock, that’s the only word for it. The amount of domestic bliss he just witnessed is so much more than the cute coupley scene he was expecting. He turns to Cas with a slack jawed look. Then looking back at Alexa he notices more of her then when she first walked in. The puffy red eyes, the slight frown, the way she’s reading with distant eyes, he wonders if she’s even reading at all or just looking at the page. He nods to Cas who gets up and prepares to stall Sam if need be.

“You ok?” Dean asks. When she doesn’t respond, he tries again. “Alexa?” She looks up. “You ok? What’s wrong?”

“Nothing. I’m fine,” she looks at her book again, then closes it. “I think I’m gonna go back to my room,” she says starting to get up.

Dean puts his arm out to stop her, “hey, no. What is it? Is this about last night? What happened?”

“It doesn’t matter Dean. he doesn’t want anything to happen between us,” her eyes sting with the threat of more tears.

“That’s ridiculous. I swear it’s like you guys went on different dates. There’s no way he said that.”

“Here,” she says as she thrusts her phone at him.” he reads the last text.

“That doesn’t make sense. What’s he sorry for? And why wouldn’t you be friends?”

“He broke up with me even though we weren’t dating. He basically gave me the ‘its not you it’s me’ line,” she spits bitterly.  _ Oh good. Moved on to anger. _

“Listen, we’re gonna clear this up. I don’t know what happened, but he was acting weird too. The last one I got said that I was lucky and to not mess it up. I thought he figured out about,” his eyes shift to the doorway then back.

“I didn’t say anything. I wouldn’t.”

“I know,” he pulls her in for a hug.

“I still think I might go to my room,” she looks at the time then turns on the coffee before leaving the room. He hears her say, “you can go back in Cas. Thanks.”

* * *

When Cas walks back in Dean is sitting at the table texting. He walks over and sits across from him. Dean looks up and gives him an exasperated look. “What is it, Dean?”

“My brother’s an idiot. And remember what I said last night about locking them in a room? I’m this,” he holds up his for finger and thumb a hair apart, “close to doing it.”

They finish their coffee when they hear the bunker door, and then heavy footsteps coming down the hallway a minute later. “What is it Dean?”

“Cas, you mind?” he gives a nod then stands. He gives Sam a quick look as he passes him, leaving the brothers alone. “Sam sit.”

“What’s with the orders Dean? I’m not up for it. And why are you up so early? Just get in?”

“Enough Sam. Listen, Alexa,” he pauses unsure how to tell his brother to get his shit together more politely. He thinks too long though as Sam interrupts him.

“I’d really rather not talk to you about her right now, Dean. I told you how I feel, felt,” he corrects, “and we’re just going to be friends.”

“You’re ok just being friends with her? I thought you were going to,” he stops when Sam suddenly stands.

“Enough Dean! I told you. I don’t want to talk about her right now. Last night she made it clear that I’m not what she wants,” he turns and leaves the room. Dean knows the he’s in for a headache with these two.  _ Maybe I can go stay with Jody for a little bit. _


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

 

Dean doesn’t go to Jody’s. Instead he stays and deals with the particular headache that is only caused by Alexa and Sam. A couple weeks go by, Sam and Alexa get over their Valentine’s Day date, that wasn’t a date, and the group goes back to hunting. The first few days were touch and go, but eventually they started talking again. The first case Alexa stayed in the bunker to supply research and book work for them. But eventually she went out on the road with them again, and this particular case doesn’t sit well with Sam. They’re in Oklahoma looking into why couples are being killed. “I don’t see why you and Dean have to be a couple.”

“Sammy, we’ve been over this. It only goes after couples that aren’t in love.

“Dean’s right Sam, being a cupid it’d be able to tell they’re not in love with each other.”

“I still don’t like it,” he pouts.

“And I, we,” she amends, “respect that. However, we need to save people and you need to stop being a child over it. We’ll talk about this when Dean and I get back from our date. Ok yeah that does sound weird.”

“Just hurry.”

“Of course,” then calling behind her, “C’mon Dean, don’t make a girl look bad.”

Dean comes up behind her ready to walk her out, “couldn’t happen with you babe,” he winks.

“Oh this is gonna be a long night.”

* * *

Cas sits down on the bed across from Sam, “would you like to get something to eat Sam? We can’t really do much until Alexa and Dean have more information.”

Sam sighs, “I’m not hungry.”

Cas rolls his eyes and pulls out his phone. First he orders a pizza to be delivered and then he sends a text to Dean.

Cas: Sam is being stubborn.

Dean: yeah welcome to my entire life. Just let him sulk. I doubt we’ll be out that long.

Cas: Remember to let us know if anything happens.

Dean: you got it ;)

“You shouldn’t text and drive. I hope you don’t think texting on the date will be acceptable either,” Alexa smirks.

“Course not. I’m a total gentleman,” he says pulling into the lot of a restaurant. Before Alexa realizes it he’s around to her side and opening the door for her, “see?”

“I must say this is already the best date I’ve been on in years.”

“I am truly sorry about that. Come on, let’s get some food,” he offers his arm and they walk inside.

* * *

Once seated Alexa turns business, “so what’s the plan? Do we know what he looks for?”

“Each couple are on a typical date, someone walks up and lays a hand on them, and then they’re dead.”

“Nothing draws attention to them? What are we doing here then?”

“Figured it was our best shot. The two of us was the only option in our group. No you don’t love Cas, but your bond with him is stronger than you and I. So, we fake date, and see if it draws this thing out. Also, Cas would be instantly recognized.”

“You could’ve led with that,” clearly not missing what the explanation implied

Dean smiles around his glass of water and takes a sip. “So, I say, let’s use this to get to know each other. We’ve never really done that.”

“Yet you still let me live in your home. I’d say there’s nothing much to tell, but one, I know you won’t buy that, and two, you know my past, not really who I am, so ask away.” He opens his mouth but she holds up her hand before he can get a word out, “however, have the decency to let me know if I’ll require alcohol.”

Dean smiles, “yes ma’am.” The waitress comes over and takes their orders before they start talking. “Okay, so first question, where do you draw the line?”

“What?”

“Well. all these couples, they were acting their way through their dates. The one thing all the reports had in common, was that they were all described as looking ‘perfectly happy’.”

“So you wanna know if you’re getting any,” Dean chokes on his water, “well, Dean Winchester, I’m not that kind of girl,” she gives him an easy smile. At the same time she slowly moves her leg against his, causing him to swallow hard.

“I,” he squeaks and clears his throat. Trying again, “I wasn’t implying that you were, just saying I’m not sure what PDA you’re comfortable with,” he counters by laying his hand on her thigh.

She lays her hand on top of his and tangles their fingers, “we could look longingly into each other’s eyes,” she flutters her lashes at him.

He smiles, “we could, although I’m pretty sure neither of us have practice with that.”

“I know I don’t. However you sir, are a master,” she reaches over and runs her nails along his head. Dean can’t help but close his eyes and smile.

“I gotta admit, this feels so weird and wrong,” he continues to smile.

“Why? You longing for someone else? Hmm, wonder if I know him, I mean them,” she teases.

“This easy for you?” he asks avoiding the question.

“Eh. I mean, I don’t have those types of feelings for you, however, I know how to get a man to reveal his weaknesses when needed,” she leans in, “usually they’re quite easy to read in close quarters,” she places a chaste kiss next to his lips.

“That does tend to work,” he agrees.

Before they can continue the waitress comes over with their orders, “you two are so cute, are you celebrating anything tonight?”

Dean speaks up, “oh no, not yet, we’ve only been together a few months.”

“Oh, that’s reason enough. We can always pretend, I’ll get you guys a free dessert.”

“Thanks sweetheart, I think we can pretend for that, can’t we babe?”

“Perhaps, is there pie?”

Dean makes a show of clutching his chest, “oh, my girl knows me so well.”

The waitress gets a fake smile and walks off.

Once out of earshot Dean leans in, “think that’s our cupid?”

“Crossed my mind. Should we keep going or call Sam and Cas?”

“We don’t know for sure though.”

“So keep pretending until we get a definite clue, I’m still gonna send a text letting them know,” she says starting to pull out her phone.

Dean’s hand covers hers and pushes it back down to her lap, “see, that’s where you’re out of practice,” he taps his head, “already sent word to the calvary,” he pulls back with a wink.

Alexa gets a wide smile, “you dick, you prayed to him as soon as she came over didn’t you?” Dean just shrugs while Alexa shakes her head.

“Shall we continue our date?”

“Might as well. Want to continue your questioning?”

Dean sits back and folds his hands in front of him on the table, “What’s your favorite band, singer, song, all that I guess?”

Alexa thinks, “that’s pretty loaded. I don’t know if I really have a favorite anymore, I like too much. Song?” she gets a smile.

“What? What is it? Is it some lame pop crap?”

“In the Still of the Night. It’s old, and romantic, and I haven’t listened to it in years. Music just has so many memories for me. I may not even like the artist, but I’ll start playing it or singing along because it makes me think of someone.”

“Man I get that. There’s a couple songs that really do that to me. The first is a song our mom always loved, it just makes me think of her to hear it. And then the other is one that she always sang to me to make me feel better, Hey Jude.”

“And I’m guessing you sang that to Sam after she died?”

“Yeah, why?”

She smiles briefly before turning serious again, “I would catch Sam singing it a few times when he was really worrying about something. He would never tell me why it was that song. Guess I know now though,” the smile comes back.

“What was he like then? Obviously you didn’t know what we do, but like, what did he tell you?”

Alexa takes a long sip of her wine before answering, “when we did this,” she gestures between them, “he said his mom died when he was a baby and that his dad moved him and his brother around a lot. Said his dad was in the marines, and just used that as an answer for any questions about moving around. He, he seemed just like a normal kid, a bit odd, but most military kids are,” she shrugs.

“Didn’t you wonder?”

“Of course I did, I loved him, but I, something always told me not to push it. Like at Christmas when he said you were going to visit. I knew he was lying, but I trusted there was a good reason. I never thought he was actively betraying me. I just figured that he had a bit of a ‘we’re moving too fast’ freakout. I did as soon as it crossed my mind that he might be.”

* * *

Back at the motel Cas is wondering if using his grace to put Sam to sleep would be worth Dean being mad at him. _Would he be mad?_ “Sam, again, Dean hasn’t prayed anything since I told you a minute ago.”

“They could be in danger though.”

Cas rubs his temple, “they’re not in danger. I would be able to tell. I really think you should eat something and try to relax.”

“I’m not hungry. And it’s getting cold now anyway.”

“They have to make it look like a real date Sam, they can’t just go in, eat, and leave. That’s not the plan. You know how this works. Are you really that jealous that Dean’s on a date with her?”

“I’m not jealous! I’m worried they’re in trouble.”

“They’re both skilled fighters, and able to hold their own against angels. They’ve faced much more difficult enemies than dinner.”

Sam gets up and starts pacing. Cas rolls his eyes. Sam stops, “what if you just popped in, checked on them, and popped back here.”

“We went over this Sam, I would be instantly recognized by the cupid if it were there. It could in fact put them in danger where they could be perfectly safe otherwise. Now please sit down and just relax. They said they’d check in soon anyway.” Cas wishes that Dean could hear the prayers he’s sending his way, while Sam sits back down.

* * *

“You may wanna take a sip,” Dean nods to her glass and doesn’t start until she takes a sip. “What do you think it would’ve been like if he had gone with you?”

Alexa blinks quickly a few times to clear the emotions that come up. Dean was right, she needed a drink for this one and she takes another sip before answering. “Before I answer, I want to make sure I’m answering correctly,” Dean notices how formal she gets. “In this scenario, is my family still killed by Brady?”

“Can you answer both?”

She nods, “If they were still alive, I,” she pauses and bites her lip like she’s afraid to answer truthfully, “I had this idea that we’d get this little starter home, he’d continue through law school, eventually make partner, but never turn into one of those douchey lawyers, you know? And then, maybe we’d get the real family home,” she pauses, “and fill it,” she takes another sip.

“With kids?

She nods, “pictured the whole thing, couple of kids, family vacations, holidays, friends, dogs, all these amazing times of normalcy. Seems silly now.”

“Why?” Dean asks genuinely interested.

“Normal isn’t exactly what I want anymore,” she smiles.

“Do you want any of that anymore?” Dean takes a sip himself not sure if he’s going to like the answer.

Alexa shrugs, “my job gives me travel, I get to apply my education and training to it, I have friends, I’m still learning things, I guess I still want a dog, but it’s not a requirement,” she smiles.

“No seriously. Do you still want the house and kids?”

“Like I told Sam, not really. I had this boyfriend that kinda showed me we could have both in a way. We were hunters, every day, but we would still go on dates once in a while, we lived together, we had friends, other hunters, but still friends, we,” she looks down almost ashamed, “he wanted kids. He had started to try and convince me when he,” she swallows, “when I lost him.”

“I’m sorry. Also, the fact that you almost had the dream is,” he shakes his head, “that doesn’t happen often. I’m kinda impressed you guys even had the talk. Sammy and I, we’re still trying to find some kind of balance.”

“I think the biggest thing is to not lie about what you want or who you are. If you want to date someone, do it openly, love them fully. Yes we hunt monsters, but that doesn’t mean you can’t love someone if that someone is able to stand next to you and face those monsters too.”

“Met these guys a while back, hunters, married, they were some relationship goals, let me tell you. I think it made both Sammy and I think about settling down, possibly with a hunter. I asked him and he said he didn’t really think it was his thing. But the thing with being the older brother, I know when he’s lying.”

She smiles, “what about you?”

Dean smirks, “told him I didn’t need to settle down, I had all I wanted in the bunker.”

“Nice skating the truth there,” she raises her glass to him.

Before they can continue the waitress comes back with a slice of pie, then leans down between them, “from the chef, enjoy,” then walks off.

“That wasn’t creepy at all,” Dean whispers.

“I’m thinking we should go.”

“What about the pie?”

Alexa rolls her eyes, “take it with you? Something’s definitely off now.”

“Yeah, with you there. Let me see if I can pay,” Dean gets up and sees the waitress’s eyes glow with grace. He turns back to Alexa, “yeah, plan b. Run.”

They run outside but as Dean tries to go to the impala, Alexa pulls him behind to the side and walks behind the building.

“What the hell?”

“I can hold her off. I have a few tricks, you know?”

“Like what? You have an angel blade tucked in the dress somewhere?”

“No, that’s why we have the one in your jacket. I’m talking about this though,” she says a few words and her eyes glow as well.

Dean takes a step back and draws the blade on her, “what the hell was that? Are you practising enochian magic? That shit’s,” he stops as Alexa cuts him off.

“Shut up. It’s not enochian magic, I’m not stupid, but it’s a spell that makes your eyes glow briefly. It helps with demons mainly, but I’m hoping that this low level cupid will be thrown enough that we’d gain the upper hand,” just then the door opens and their waitress walks out. Before they’re spotted Alexa turns her back and faces Dean, “make it look like we’re kissing.” Before he can respond she’s pulling him down and backing herself against the building. Instinctively Dean’s hands wrap around her waist.

“Well well well, you two are some of the best I’ve seen, I’ll give you that.”

“Sorry, just couldn’t keep my hands off her any longer. Couldn’t even make it to the backseat, if you know what I mean,” he winks still acting the part, he passes Alexa the blade behind his back. The next instant he’s down on his knees in pain.

“Uh what the hell?”

“Dean, focus on your feelings towards me. I’m really hoping you love me just a little.”

“Aww how cute, she’s begging for your relationship even while she’s in love with someone else too. Honey, don’t lie to me,” she turns to see Alexa coming towards her. Just then Alexa’s eyes light up. “Wha,” but before she can’t get anything else out Alexa slides the angel blade through her chest.

 

Dean slumps to the ground, after taking a breathe Alexa walks over to him and offers her hand.

“Ok yeah, that is a cool trick, but damn whatever that bitch did hurt.”

“I'm sorry. I hoped that if it was focusing on how much we didn’t love each other, focusing on how much we do care, than it’d at least help.”

“No, it did actually. It was like she could read my thoughts and just kept showing me,” Alexa stops him.

“You don’t have to. Like I said, if you want to love someone like that, do it. However, I’m also not saying that just because you have a different way of showing that love doesn’t mean it’s not right either. It just might be what’s right for you, like those that want the house in the suburbs and 2.5 kids, which by the way I know is a statistic but really, who wants half a kid?” she rambles as she passively wipes off the blade on her dress and hands it back to Dean before walking away.

Dean just smiles and shakes his head as she makes her way towards Baby. _Damn, she’s a good woman. Under different circumstances._ Getting in the car he tells her just that. “You know, you’re a hell of a woman. What do you say we call them, let them know we’re fine and heading back?”

“Works for me,” she says as he pulls out his phone. Cas picks up on the first ring.

“Dean,” he answers anxiously.

“We’re good man, just calling to let you know that we’re headed back to the motel. So tell Sammy he can stop worrying.”

“Of course Dean, he’s uh, sleeping. I’ll wake him up. See you soon,” he hangs up.

Dean starts laughing. “Son of a bitch,”

“What?” Alexa’s question doesn’t hide the bit of hurt that Sam fell asleep.

“He sleep wammyed him. Must’ve drove him nuts,” he smiles then turns to Alexa. “Do you, uh, do you want to date Sam?”

Alexa‘s shocked at the abrupt change of subject and her first instinct is to deny it, but instead she looks down at her hands, “how much of the talk did Sam tell you?”

"Not much, just that you had it and decided staying friends was the best option. That he was really ok with that too. But tonight, somehow I don’t think that’s completely true. On either end, but it could be the alcohol,” he starts to continue but she interrupts.

“You didn’t have much,” she offers quietly.

He tilts his head, “tell me it’s none of my business if you want, no hurt feelings,” he says as he continues to drive.

“It’s fine. Being honest with you is important to me Dean, and Sam wasn’t lying. We agreed staying friends was the best option right now. But we also said we wouldn’t stop it if anything were to progress to something. Naturally though.”

“You realize you two are already beyond that point right?”

“Sometimes I think so, but then things happen and I’m reminded that a lot of time has passed between us. I just, I care for him, all of you, but the thought of a relationship in general right now, I just don’t think I’m able to do that.”

Dean nods and a moment passes between them. Passing a liquor store he pulls in.

“What are you doing?”

“I think we need a few after tonight. Nothing crazy though, we’re still about a mile or so away from the motel.”

 

By the time they walk back into the room, Dean and Alexa are laughing and hanging onto each other. They both notice the looks of confusion flash across Sam and Cas’s faces. “Hiya Sammy! This is a great girl,” he pulls her in and kisses the side of her head sloppily. Then turning to Cas he gets an even wider smile, “hey Cas,” he pulls him in for a hug and kisses the side of his head as well.

Cas pulls back with squinty eyes and a tilted head, “you’re drunk Dean."

“Yeah, little bit, but also just, I feel good guys. Maybe that cupid did something to me,” he winks at Alexa.

“What? What did she do Dean?” Cas’s concern is fully evident in voice.

Alexa steps in, “no Cas, Dean just means that tonight made him think about a few things differently. He’s ok, besides the slight drunkness.”

“Oh,” Cas thinks a minute then places his fingers to Dean’s head.

“Cas, we talked about this.”

“Yes, we did.”

Alexa laughs, and then feels Sam come up behind her. “Can we talk?” he whispers in her ear.

It seems to sober her up quickly, “um,” then she looks at Dean and Cas and does it for them, “yeah.”

They leave the room as Dean and Cas continue to bicker.

Stepping outside they close the door and take a few steps away from it before Sam turns on her, “are you ok?” he looks her over. “Is that blood?”

Seeing his distress she tries to soften it, “no?”

“That’s not a question you’re supposed to answer with another question, Lex.”

“I’m fine Sam.”

“What happened to Dean?”

“The cupid tried to hurt him, but I killed it before it did any lasting damage.”

“He seems different. I don’t know.”

“Sam, he’s fine. He just, saw things a little differently.”

“What does that even mean? What did you do tonight?”

Before answering Alexa takes a long look at Sam, “are you asking what base he got to?”

“No! I’m just, I just want to know how it went,” he says unconvincingly.

“We didn’t do anything but talk and pretend. We touched legs under the table, held hands for like a minute, and then pretended to kiss, but nothing happened. And I’m only telling you this because I don’t want anything to hurt him. I’m not telling you because I owe you anything,” she turns to go to her room.

Sam looks a bit shocked, “what did you talk about?”

She rolls her eyes and turns on him, “has it ever crossed your mind what a good man your brother is? He let this strange woman into his home because his brother and best friend vouched for her even though he had never even heard her name before. He sat there and listened as she told her horror story of the past 15 years without batting an eye. Then, he tells her that it’s ok to run, but just do it safely so it doesn’t hurt his brother. And in the end, he takes her back in, and through all of that, has never sat down and actually had a discussion with her about who she is, what her favorite song is, or what she thought about some random tv show.”

A look of hurt passes over Sam’s face, but then guilt, “I’m sorry. You’re right. I just, I didn’t think of it like that.”

“Exactly. You didn’t think Sam. I honestly had a really good time, we may do it again,” she walks to her room, and leaves Sam standing there.

 

It’s not until Sam feels a few raindrops that he thinks about going back to the room. When he opens the door he sees Dean sitting on the bed, and Cas sitting at the table in front of the window. Whatever they were fighting about seems to have passed. When Sam walks in Dean turns off the tv and puts down the remote. He shares a look with Cas before Cas stands and announces, “I’m going to talk with Alexa about something,” and walks out.

“What’s going on?” Dean wastes no time.

“Nothing,” Sam sits on the bed and starts looking for something to do.

“Talk,” he gives his best big brother voice.

“What do you want me to say Dean? I was uncomfortable with my brother going on a date with the girl I’m, I like. But I get it, she chose you, case or not.”

“What are you talking about? One, it wasn’t a real date. Two, we did nothing. Three, I would never do that to you. Four, I’d never have a chance,” Sam looks up hopefully at that part. “And hell with it, five, I don’t want a chance.”

“Dean, we’re just friends. After Valentine’s Day,” Dean lets out a groan, he may never celebrate that day again, but Sam ignores him and continues. “She told me she only agreed to go out with me because you were going out. I figured she was just trying to make you jealous somehow. And besides she just laid into me out there and reminded me that she doesn’t owe me anything.”

“I know you have that wrong. There’s nothing going on between us. Yes, she’s incredible. I’m not gonna lie to you, she’s beautiful, and badass, and kinda of all around awesome. But she’s all yours. Like I just said, I’d never do that, and I don’t have a chance even if I wanted one, which again, I don’t. But I get it. I know how you feel kinda. And I know how it feels to watch the person you’re in ‘like’ with, go out with someone else. She was tore up that next morning and showed me the text. You guys make me want to lock you up in a room until you have another talk.”

Sam lets himself smile at that, but then the smile drops, “but she, I got it wrong?”

"Oh yeah. For someone’s who’s supposed to be the smarter brother you really dropped the ball, dude.”

Something in the room has shifted and the tension is gone, but the brothers still sit in silence, until Sam breaks it. “Did she say anything tonight?”

“God, I feel like I’m in grade school. Want me to pass her a note in study hall tomorrow? Were you this bad when you first met her?”

“Maybe worse?” he laughs.

“Oh that I would’ve liked to have seen,” he shakes his head.

“Sorry, I just,” Dean holds up his hand.

“It’s ok. Tell me this time. What class did you guys meet in?”

“Alexa and I? Art History, why?”

Dean thinks for a minute then he finds the memory he was looking for, “son of a bitch.”

“What?”

“Sarah. That whole case wasn’t about Jess at all was it? You were thinking about Alexa. And damn, now that I think about it, they really are a lot alike.”

“It was still a little bit about Jess. But yeah, I don’t think any of my feelings for Sarah, were actually for Sarah.”

“I’m sorry man, I was a dick to you about her. I practically forced you to think about Alexa.”

“You didn’t know,” Sam says sadly, now thinking about that time as well.

Dean looks away and wipes his mouth, he looks guilty about something, “I told you to marry her. I didn’t know… you still wanted to marry Alexa didn’t you?”

“Dean,” Sam warns; the conversation got too heavy for his comfort level again, and fast.

Dean hears it and nods, he doesn’t want to hurt his brother. “Last thing, baby brother, don’t deny it. It hurts worse than if it doesn’t work out. A wise woman once told me that if you love someone, do it openly,” he pats Sam’s shoulder as he heads to the bathroom to get ready for bed. Sam takes out his phone and sends a quick text.

Sam: I’m sorry.

A reply doesn’t come right away so he gathers his clothes to get ready when Dean comes out. When he gets back he checks his phone again and sees a reply.

Alexa: You don’t need to be jealous of your brother. ;) night Sam.

After his talk with Dean, he feels like this is her answer for Valentine’s Day as well. _How did I get it so wrong?_ He looks forward to making it up to both her and Dean when they get home.


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

 

After a long hunt in the woods Sam and Alexa arrive back at the bunker soaked through and caked in mud. “I’m taking a shower first.”

“Why?” Sam calls.

“Because it was your fault that I received a full body mud-mask!”

“I’m covered too!”

“You weren’t covered in whatever that thing sneezed on me though.”

“It was a kid Alexa! They tend to do that.”

“I’m telling you. That thing was diseased.” Alexa heads straight to the shower while Dean walks up to Sam who’s still standing there.

“Hiya Sammy. Fun romantic weekend?” Dean says sarcastically.

“Shut up Dean. She’s so…” he looks around like the right word is on the walls, “infuriating sometimes.”

Dean starts to laugh, “what exactly happened?” He steps a little closer, then takes a step back, “actually, why don’t we talk after you hit the showers too. I’ll save you a beer.”

“Or 5,” Sam says dryly as he walks off.

Just then Dean’s phone fills the air with the sounds of Aerosmith’s Angel, “Hey Cas. What’s up?”

* * *

Dean finds himself in the kitchen after talking to Cas with half a beer in front of him, and an untouched one across from him. A few minutes pass while he plays aimlessly on his phone when Sam finally makes his way in. He sits down in front of the beer and takes a long sip before Dean asks, “so, how’d it go?” Dean really does try but he can’t stop the laugh that breaks through at Sam’s bitchface.

Once Dean reels the laugh back in, Sam starts. “It was fine until it led us to a school.”

“Guessing that’s when she got sneezed on?”

Sam nods, “but before that the kids were actually helpful. They told us right where to find it because their friends would go to this spot and not come back. Of course none of the parents or teachers believed them. Well we’re talking to this one kid while he waits for his mom to pick him up, and you can tell the kid’s sick. Well mom comes in carrying a baby that won’t stop crying, looking beyond stressed and she starts apologizing to us while trying to find something in one of those mom bags.”

“Mom bags?” Dean interrupts.

“Yeah, the ones that have like everything you could think of in. Well, surprise, she can’t find what she’s looking for so she just hands the baby to Alexa who is just standing there like,” he holds his arms straight out in front of him like he’s holding something, and widens his eyes,then laughs at the memory and breaks his mimicking. “And then,” he laughs again, “this baby just pulls his head back and lands this gigantic sneeze right on her face. And the mom is completely freaked out now because she has two sick kids, and she books it out of there, kid in tow, back to her car. Alexa’s still standing there and then just lets out this groan. Man, it was hilarious,” he take another swig from his bottle.

“And the mud?”

“Well we go to the spot the kids told us about, and setup a stakeout thinking it’ll come back that night, we’ll handle it, and then head home.”

“And you then spent 3 days out there.”

“Yep, so we’re fighting this thing, it’s raining, making it about fifty times harder, and for just about every swing we take, we end up on our asses in the mud. It wasn’t so bad until the end when we finally got it. I uh,” he rubs the back of his neck, “I swung, lost my balance, and Alexa finished it off, but then still trying to right myself I reached out and, I may have pulled her down into the stream with me,” he says with a chickenshit grin. “She instantly starts cussing me out and stomps off to the car, then I got up and drove back.”

Dean’s shaking his head with a smile on his face, “I’d be blaming your mooseself too.” he gets up, and slides the last of his beer across the table to Sam, heading for the hall. “Night man, I’d make her breakfast,” he stops and thinks, “actually go and get her breakfast to serve in bed.”

Sam swallows his sip and his brother’s words, “yeah, probably should. Night.”

* * *

The next morning waking up in the bunker Alexa finds it very hard to breathe. Her head hurts, her throat hurts, her, well her everything hurts. She’s hit with a sudden chill which sets off a coughing fit. _This can’t be happening._ She manages to get up, grab a hoodie, and makes her way to the kitchen. She needs tea. _Tea and maybe another blanket, or 3?_

Walking in she starts the water and waits. She’s exhausted and it’s so hard to keep her eyes open. She lays her head on her folded arms on the counter. She’s woken up some time later when someone calls her name.

“Alexa, hey, you ok?’

She straightens and turns towards the voice. While she stands there trying to get her eyes open and focused, the voice comes closer. Then there’s a hand on her cheek which quickly moves to her forehead.

“Oh man. You’re burning up. Come on.” The voice picks her up and begins carrying her down the hall. She likes this voice. _This voice is part of Home._

“Hey what’s wrong?” Dean says coming out of his room as they pass.

“Call Cas.”

Alexa gets more aware as she mumbles against the warm body holding her. She thinks she says, _Don’t need Cas._ _Just sleep._ But what comes out is “doneeass. Seep.” Dean snickers.

“Dean!” Sam admonishes.

“C’mon man. She called him Ass. That’s funny.”

Sam rolls his eyes. “Just open her door, then call him please?”

While being laid on her bed Alexa tries again. “No.” _I just need sleep. He doesn’t need to fix me. Why don’t you get that?_ The brothers just look at her. With her eyes still closed she tries again. “Don’t. Need. Just. Sleep.”

“Sounds like she just wants to sleep man,” Dean says.

“She’s too hot though.”

“Thanks,” she says making Dean laugh.

Already tired of both of them Sam kneels next to the bed. “Alexa, you’re burning up. Somethings wrong.”

Opening her eyes she sees the worry and the smart remark she had prepared gets ignored. She lifts her hand and pats his arm, “I’m ok Sam just sick. With that tiny human’s cold. Nothing a few days of rest won’t fix.” The few sentences send her into a coughing fit which exhausts her even more. She’d much rather fight a vampire.

“You sure?” She nods. “Okay, then I’m gonna go, let you sleep, yeah?” he starts to get up reluctantly, then stops at the door, “I’ll bring you more blankets.” He and Dean leave.

“She’s gonna be fine dude. Once she wakes up I’ll make her some soup, maybe get her out of her room. We should get a couch,” Sam just looks at him. “What?”

“You’re nesting again.”

“Shut up.”

“I still think you should call Cas.”

“You call Cas. I’m not getting in that argument. She said she didn’t need him. And you want some soup too? You don’t seem too hot either.

“I’m fine.”

“Uh huh, I’ll start the soup.”

“Thanks,” Sam says as he pulls out his phone.

“Hello Sam,” Cas answers.

“Hey man, where’re you at?”

“I’m actually on my way to the bunker. Is everything alright?”

“Yeah, um, talk when you get here,” he hangs up and lays his comforter over Alexa along with another blanket.

* * *

Cas gets back to the bunker and as soon as Sam sees him, he’s asked to heal Alexa. “Did she ask me to?”

“What? No. But she’s sick.”

“I won’t do it unless she asks. She wouldn’t be happy with me.”

“What’re you talking about Cas?” Dean asks.

“When she thanked me for healing her after she was shot, she asked me to promise not to heal her unless it was life or death.”

“That’s stupid,” Sam interjects.

While Dean asks, “Really?”

“Yes. She made it very clear that she didn’t want me to use my power on minor things she could heal from on her own. So I’m sorry Sam, but unless she’s changed her mind, I won’t do it. I’d be happy to heal you though.”

“I’m not sick,” he starts pacing and Cas drops his hand.

“If only you listened to me that well,” Dean comments.

“Yes, I do find it a little more difficult to listen when it comes to you.” Dean smirks.

Completely oblivious to the exchange Sam tries again, “but she’s sleeping. She won’t even notice.”

“Sam, relax, it’s a cold. She’ll be fine. When she wakes up I’ll give her some soup, she’ll be good as new.”

“It’s stupid to suffer when Cas could just fix her in a second.”

“But you heard him, she doesn’t want that. Why don’t you go see if she’s still got that fever.”

“But,” he starts to protest, “okay,” he turns and leaves.

Cas walks over to Dean, “you know why he’s acting like this.”

“Of course I do. But they better not act this bad when they actually get their shit together.”

“They could be worse, with some bonds one will do incredibly irrational things for the other. Like give up all they’ve ever known and been taught,” Cas teases.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Of course not. I was just saying that in some cases that could happen.”

“Dumbasses,” is Dean’s only response making Cas smile.

“I still prefer the word ‘trusting’, less dumb, less ass.” Dean smiles.

“Less ass isn’t always a good thing,” he winks making Cas roll his eyes and leave the room, a soft smile on his face.

* * *

Walking back to Alexa’s room Sam stops and gets his computer. Then stepping into her room he sees her curled in on herself under the pile of blankets. He goes over, places the computer on the bed in front of her, and climbs in behind her. He starts Netflix and wraps his arm around her. Instantly he feels her curl into him. Pressing play on some random movie, Sam feels himself drifting back to sleep.They end up sleeping on and off the rest of the day. When he’s awake, it’s the only time he can remember getting away with requesting food to be made from Dean via text. Each time Dean brings him something, it’s with a smart remark, rolled eyes, and then a question about how Alexa or he is doing before leaving. The only time Sam leaves her side is when he goes to the bathroom.

* * *

The next morning Alexa wakes up feeling a bit relieved that she can finally hold her eyes open. She must still have a fever though because she’s pretty warm. But then she notices the weight on top of her. It’s about four additional blankets to her own, _that explains that._ But then she feels a section of the weight on her move and realizes that all of the weight isn’t coming from her blanket layers, it’s coming from the man still sleeping behind her. She smiles. Rolling over she ends up waking him.

“Hey,” he says sleepily.

“Mornin’,” she rasps out. “Can I get up?”

“Mhmm,” he mumbles as he slides out. He holds out his hand to help her stand and then to use to steady herself before she’s good to go. He gets back into Alexa’s bed, and she gives the sight a soft smile before walking to the bathroom. A few minutes later a knock at the door causes Sam to look up.

“You got it too don’t you?”

“Think so.”

“Told you you shoulda had some soup. You want me to get Cas to heal ya before she gets back?”

“No,” he falls back onto the pillow, “like the sleep option.”

Dean shakes his head but leaves him alone. Walking back down the hall he sees Cas scrolling on the computer looking for a case. “Hey, don’t think we’re going out for a while, wanna help me with something though?”

Turning around to look at Dean, Cas gives a slight nod and closes the laptop, “of course Dean.”

* * *

Getting back to the bunker a few hours later, Dean and Cas are menuevering a couch through the bunker. “What about over there Dean?”

“No, that’s weird, what if, dude just set it down,” they do so, Dean’s back cracks on the way back up. He looks around for a bit, then a smile creeps across his face, “I got it dude. Library. It’s perfect. Sam and Alexa can stretch out on it during the day, and you can have it at night.”

“What about you Dean?”

“I’ll take it while you three do the nerdy research,” he winks.

Bending down to lift the couch again Cas waits for Dean to pick up his side, “I don’t know why you insist on pretending you don’t enjoy reading Dean, we all know otherwise.”

Setting the couch down in it’s new home, Dean turns and gives him a stern look, “I have an image Cas.” Cas just rolls his eyes.

Dean hears talking and walks out to the war room, Cas following. “Hey guys, how ya feeling?” Sam and Alexa look barely awake but they’re up and moving so he’ll take that as a good sign.

“What’re you two doing up?” Cas asks.

“Hungry,” Sam doesn’t bother with manners. Alexa shakes her head but then wobbles, and Sam steadies her.

“I see you guys are just barely holding it together, why don’t you head to the library and check out what Cas and I just got while we get you soup?”

Without waiting for an answer Dean heads to the kitchen. Coming back in a few minutes later with soup he sees them curled up on the new couch. Cas must have gotten them a blanket because one is spread over both of them. “Here ya go kids,” handing a bowl to Alexa he gets glared at but she still offers up her thanks. Sam just nods. After their soup they fall asleep again.

While washing the bowls Dean hears someone walk in the kitchen behind him. Arms wrap around his waist and a chin props itself on his shoulder. He smiles.

“I believe those two are going to be asleep for awhile, would you care to watch some Doctor Sexy with me?”

“How could I refuse?” he bumps his head against Cas’s.

* * *

After a few hours Dean decides to get some food and check on Sam and Alexa. When Dean walks into the library he sees Alexa and Sam on the couch, his head on her lap. Alexa has a book set aside while she plays with, no, braids, his hair. Dean waits until he’s nearer to whisper, “what’re you, he’s gonna kill you. Are you actually braiding his hair?”

“No of course not. What kind of,” she stops herself and looks off into space, “whatever I am would I be if I did that while he slept? Also, it’s not going to hold so you know, no evidence no crime,” her hands go back to intertwining the strands with a smile.

Dean shakes his head, “want some more soup?”

“Yes please.”

He starts walking away but then stops and turns, “you’ve done that before haven’t you?”

“Yep. The first time he woke up while I was doing it. Stupid short hair. Then the next he came into my apartment after class asking if I knew anything about why Brady thought he was getting in touch with his feminine side,” she smiles fondly at the memory.

Dean continues to walk away, a smile on his lips. _This is definitely the girl for him._


	7. Chapter 7

* * *

 

About a week later Alexa is sitting in the library looking up things for the current case the boys are on when she gets a text.

Jody: you free for girl’s night Thursday? Donna will be there too.

Alexa: sure. Want me to bring anything? How about cookies?

Jody: sounds good. See you then!

* * *

When Wednesday comes around Alexa gets up and heads to see if she needs to go to the store. While rummaging through the cabinets Cas walks in.

“Do you need help Alexa?”

“Oh, hi Cas. No, just looking to see if I need to run out and get anything for cookies. You’re welcome to help me make them though.”

“I don’t know how much help I’d be. Baking doesn’t seem to be a strong point for me.”

She straightens and faces him, “wait, you’ve actually tried baking? But wouldn’t your grace like make it perfect?”

“I tried making a pie without my grace. It was actually the day you called Dean.”

There’s a moment of silence as they both remember the day then Alexa breaks it, “I’d be happy to teach you some things Cas. Why don’t you take your coat and jacket off though. We seem to have everything for chocolate chip so we’ll start with the basics.”

Cas smiles as he slips out of his top layers.

Halfway through making the dough Dean walks in. Alexa is getting the cookie sheet and watches with her phone’s camera on the two. Stepping up behind Cas he rests his hand on his hip and asks “What’re you guys doing?”

Cas turns in Dean’s arm to give him a gummy smile, “making cookies.”

Alexa speaks up, “I offered to make some for girl’s night with Jody and Donna.”

“Girl’s night huh? Guess that means we get a boys night, right Cas?” Alexa drops a pan and stops the video.

Their eyes briefly flick to Alexa making sure she’s ok, then they go back to their conversation, “should we make cookies for boys night too?”

Dean laughs, “only if you want man, you never turn down offered cookies.” Alexa shakes her head at them and Dean starts getting stuff to make a sandwich.

“Perhaps I should change clothes,” Cas says looking down at his splattered shirt and pants. “I really don’t understand how it’s gets so messy,” he says as he walks out of the kitchen. Alexa continues to drop the cookies on the baking sheet.

As she does she’s swaying and softly singing along to music while Dean’s eating his sandwich at the table. Sam walks in and takes in the picture before him. Smiling he notices what Alexa is doing.

Sitting across from Dean he leans in and asks, "why is she making cookies?" nodding towards Alexa.

Dean looks up, "girls night with Jody. And dude, you did I teach you nothing? You don’t question when a girl makes cookies. You wait for them to come out of the oven, steal some, and get the hell outta there before she kicks your ass," he punctuates the statement by taking big bite of his sandwich.

It would probably have been more effective if Sam was actually watching, but his eyes are still glued to Alexa watching her like she’s the only thing in the room. Dean rolls his eyes and leaves his brother to stare like a lovestruck puppy.

* * *

The next morning Alexa is packed up and ready to go. As she’s leaving Dean stops her, “leaving already?”

"Yeah, not sure what time Donna’s getting there and I haven’t seen Jody in a while,” she shrugs. Then remembering she pulls out a container, “made these last night too, for boys night; cherry pie bites.”

Dean looks like he’s about to cry, “you’re awesome, give Jody our love,” he turns looking at the treats like a prized artifact.

“Bye Dean, you boys have fun but don’t make me come bail any of you out.” She heads to her car and is off within a minute. She passes Sam on her way out.

Sam walks in from the garage, a few bags full of food that Dean had sent him out for. Heading to the kitchen to put the items away, he finds Dean with a container of something. “Where’s Alexa going?”

“Jody’s” he says with a mouthful.

“Why? Hunt?”

Finished chewing Dean gives him a worried look, “you ok dude? I told you yesterday.”

“When?”

“When,” then he remembers why his brother doesn’t and isn’t gonna let him get away with it, “when you forgot I existed and made goo goo eyes while Alexa made these beauties,” he takes another cookie out and takes a bite.

“You have a problem Dean,” he takes the container away.

“Hey!” Just then Cas walks in. “She made those for me.”

“No Dean. She made them for our boys night,” Cas clarifies.

“Boys night?” Sam asks.

“Yeah. Cas and I decided the three of us should have a boys night while Alexa has her girl’s night. You in? You already bought the food so,” he smirks.

“That’s why you had me buy all that junk?” Then he thinks about it and hates to admit that it sounds fun, “I’m in.”

Dean smiles and smacks him on the back, “there we go Sammy! It’ll be fun!”

* * *

Pulling in behind a large truck Alexa gets out and heads to the door. She knocks and in a minute the door opens and she’s wrapped in a tight hug. “Hey, come on in!” Once ushered in there’s a bouncy blonde in front of her. “Alexa this is Donna, Donna,” it’s as far as she gets before Donna has her in a hug too.

“I’m so happy to finally get to meet you! Jodes says you’re Sammy’s girl. Gotta say you seem a bit more like Dean’s type,” she stops rambling when she sees Alexa’s wide eyes.

Jody just laughs, “way to make an impression there Donna, at least get a couple of glasses in her first,” she winks at Alexa.

“Oh sorry. Just getting ahead of myself,” Donna backs away and heads to the kitchen.

“I um, I brought cookies. Cas helped me make them,” Alexa awkwardly hands over the container.

Jody takes it and slings an arm around her shoulders, “don’t worry. She’s a bit much at first but you accept it quickly.” Alexa nods and lets Jody lead her to the kitchen. “Wait, you said Cas helped you bake cookies? Please tell me you have video of an angel of the lord making,” she peeks inside the container, “chocolate chip cookies.”

“Yep. His batch are the slightly tanned ones. Still good though. And yes. But Dean would kill me if he saw the video so that’ll wait til you won’t remember it.”

“There’s something to look forward to. Should we get this thing started then ladies?’

Alexa and Donna respond with a rousing “yes!”

* * *

Alright gents, what to we want to do? We have food, drinks...” Dean asks Sam and Cas.

“What do you usually do on a boy’s night?”

“Usually there’s food, alcohol, and some kind of game like pool, or poker,” Sam says.

“Yes! Let’s play poker! We haven’t done that in forever,” Dean says.

“Are we betting anything?”

Dean thinks about it, “nah.”

“I’ll get the cards,” Sam offers.

“Sounds good, I’ll start the burgers,” Dean calls. Then turning to Cas, “you should take your coat off man, get comfortable.”

After burgers the boys play a few hands of cards before Dean gets the idea that they need to make it a drinking game. It can’t be that bad of an idea, until they realize that Cas is really good, and he and Sam can’t really see straight. Suddenly they have four of a kinds of everything. Their conversation also begins to become more open. When Dean makes a joke about how long it’s been since Sam went on a date.

“I don’t want to date anyone, especially since Alexa’s back.”

“You mean you don’t want to date anyone else. She’s awesome man, I tell you that? Total badass. She’s good for you too, you’d be good together,” Dean comments.

“I should tell Alexa how I feel,” Sam says.

“You should!” Dean agrees.

“Perhaps you should wait until you’re sober though, Sam.”

“I probably won’t have the courage then Cas, I love her man, I need to tell her,” Sam stands up a bit too fast and sways, then leaves the room with a, “be right back.”

Suddenly Dean seems a little more sober, “where’s his phone?” he asks Cas.

“He wouldn’t,” but at Dean’s look Cas is up and going after Sam.

“Sam, come back and finish the hand, I promise to help you tell Alexa how you feel, when you’re sober though.”

Sam hangs his head and pouts like a little kid, “fine.”

The two make their way back to Dean and sit. “We good?” Dean asks.

“Yes, I promised Sam that I would help him tell Alexa when the time was right.”

“Ahh, I’ll help too man. I’d be happy to help set you two up. You got something good there man. But let’s finish this game, shall we?”

It doesn’t take long for the game to come to an end, Cas easily winning once again. Both brothers drink the rest of their glasses and they all decide to head to bed. Dean needs Cas to walk him to bed. When Cas gets him there, Dean pulls him down and won’t let him up. It doesn’t take much convincing for Cas to give in, kick off his shoes, and lay on the bed next to Dean. It also doesn’t take long for Dean to fall asleep once he kisses Cas on the forehead and lays his head on his pillow.

* * *

Back in Sioux Falls, the girls are already working on their second bottle. They’ve moved from the kitchen to the living room and the discussion has moved to boys, apparently girls get older, but their topics don’t change so much.

“And then when he found out the monsters exist he couldn’t do it. It just wasn’t for him. It was good to have the boys there though. Dean let me cry on his shoulder for a bit before they left.”

“Speaking of Dean,” Jody starts, “I believe you teased a video for us? I’m pretty sure we’re good to not remember it.” She sees Donna just nod.

“Fine, but if you do don’t let on. This is confidential material,” she gets up pulling out her phone. Donna and Jody scoot in closer together to look at the screen. When Alexa hits play they see Dean with his hand resting on Cas’s hip while they look at each other with dopey grins. Cas’s hands are still in the mixing bowl with the dough, then there’s the sound of a pan clattering and the moment ends.

“I swear everyone sees it but them!” Jody exclaims.

“That’s cause they’re too busy staring at each other, never saw anything like it,” Donna adds.

“Clearly you’ve not seen this one and Sam.”

“Hey!” Alexa tries to defend.

“Don’t try to deny it young lady. When they came to visit, even after you slapped him you saw it in your eyes. And that boy couldn’t be away from you.”

Donna lets out an “awwww,” while Alexa turns red.

“How’s that going?” Jody asks.

“We talked. We aren’t denying there’s feelings there, but we’re not rushing into anything. He doesn’t hide it very well though. He got jealous of Dean when we had to pretend to be a couple for a case, and before that he got overly protective when we ran into the guy that shot me on the first case I went with them on,” she takes a sip like she didn’t just drop major bombshells.

“What?” they both ask in unison.

“Which part?”

“The dating Dean,” Donna leads with.

“Was that the cupid case?” Jody asks.

Alexa nods, “yeah. We kinda hit a wall and thought we might be able to draw it out. Obviously Cas couldn’t go being an angel, he’d be recognized instantly, and Sam and I… so Dean was the obvious choice.”

“Did you,” Jody’s not sure how to phrase it but Alexa knows what she’s trying ask.

“Oh it was very scandalous, we made it look like we kissed a couple of times, held hands for maybe a minute, and touched legs under the table,” her hand covers her mouth like she just said something she shouldn’t. “Nothing happened. Dean and I just talked and finally got to know a little about each other.”

“Dean said it was kinda of a rough case for everyone considering. And the first case?” Jody asks.

“I had kept tabs on the guy since as soon as I could. Sam said that there was a case, and it was in the same city he was in. Well we go try working the case and then when we stop for lunch he walks in. Not my finest hour, I bolted. Sam called Dean and then a few minutes after getting back to my room they’re knocking on my door. Cas stays with me while Dean goes to get Sam. Turns out Sam let his temper get the better of him and he knocked the asshat out. Then they brought him back to the hotel. Sam didn’t want him near me but I had gotten myself together by then and didn’t listen to him. After interrogating him, he confessed to killing the girls to get to me and I killed him.”

The sheriffs sit in stunned silence and wide eyes. Finally Jody breaks it, “this was the guy that shot you after you had already planned on meeting the boys? Well Bobby?” Alexa nods. “That’s some crazy shit.”

“Yeah, it was, something. I didn’t want them to see me like that. I got Cas to take Sam out of the room but only if Dean stayed. I was worried how he’d look at me after but,” she stops.

“Dean understood. They all did,” Jody continues for her. Alexa nods then takes a large sip and is brought back from thought by Donna.

“So I think we should invite Dean and Cas,” Donna says. “I don’t get to see them much. Well any of you. But Sam’s out obviously,” she points at Alexa.

“I’m pretty sure we could only invite one of them,” Alexa takes a sip. When the other women don’t say anything she continues, “but I definitely think either would love it. Maybe Dean. We won’t be able to get Cas drunk,” Alexa finishes as she tilts her head in thought.

“What?” Jody finally asks.

“What what?”

“What do you mean we could only ask one of them? You made it seem like they weren’t a thing yet. The video was cute but nothing concrete. We need cold hard facts and evidence.”

“Wait. You want them to be together?”

“Well ya! You betcha!”

Alexa starts laughing, “I’m sorry. I just wasn’t sure. But I still think Dean’s the one to ask.”

”That’s your homework than missy, go out and retrieve the eldest Winchester brother, then bring him to girl’s night,” Jody says grandly. Then changes subjects instantly, “you guys wanna watch a movie?”

 

* * *

Getting home Dean wraps Alexa in a hug and kisses the top of her head, “have fun?”

“You sound like I’m coming home from a sleepover.”

“Aren’t you?”

Alexa thinks about it, “well yeah kinda, but we’re grown women.”

“So instead of soda you had alcohol?”

“Basically. And before you ask, yes, there was lots of talking about boys,” Alexa heads to her room and Dean just smiles.

* * *

A few hours later Alexa finds Dean working on baby and joins him.

“Just fixing her up?”

“Yeah, gotta take care of a fine lady like her,” he says proudly. Alexa can’t help but laugh, something about Dean’s love for Baby is special, she just hasn’t cracked it yet. “So what’s up?” he asks making her engine spotless again.

“I got a request for the next girls night.”

“Oh yeah? What is it?”

“You.”

Dean slowly turns. Wiping his hands his face shows all kinds of confusion, “huh?”

Alexa smiles, “Donna suggested that we invite you to the next girls night. And well, Jody and I agree. So I guess, Dean Winchester, would you like to become an honorary member of the Sioux Falls girls night club?”

“You named it?”

“Nah, just came to me in the moment. But what do you say?”

Dean laughs and shakes his head, “you know you ladies are crazy right?”

“But you’d love to join?” Alexa starts batting her eyelashes.

Sighing Dean gives an answer, “why the hell not. When is the next meeting?”


	8. Chapter 8

* * *

Sam’s hands grip her hips as his mouth moves down from her jaw to her chest. Her nails clawing at his bare back as she straddles his lap. Suddenly his arm wraps around her waist and he flips them over. His arms bracket her sides as he kisses further and further down her stomach. She needs to feel more of his skin and now, she reaches down and pulls him up to her lips again by the hair. Her already bruised lips tingle at the contact. Their chests flush, his hand travels down her side to hook under her knee. Instinctively she wraps her leg around him and pulls them even closer together. Gently he rolls his hips down into hers. Letting out a moan she thrusts her hips up towards his. He chuckles in her ear and tells her ‘patience’ and then starts kissing just below her ear. After a few more she can feel him start sucking and scraping his teeth on her collar. She knows how obvious the hickey will be but she doesn’t care. She wants to be marked as his. His bites get harder as their hips speed up their rhythm. Sam snaps his hips and Alexa’s eyes shoot open. 

 

The sounds of heavy breathing and pounding heart are all hers. There is no Sam. Realizing it was just a dream she lets out a groan, “fuuuuuuck,” she says to the empty room.

Once she manages to bring her heart and lung functions back to normal she decides she might as well get up for the day. Making her way to the bathroom, she’s about to reach for the doorknob when said door opens. There stands a very bare-chested Sam. His sweats are hung low on his hips, and there’s a tshirt hanging from his hand. Sam quickly slips on the shirt, but not before Alexa’s eyes roam his broad chest. Her tongue runs along her lips, pulling the bottom one between her teeth. It comes to her attention that she’s staring but she can’t stop. Flashes from her dream pop into her head.

“Mornin’,” Sam says with a soft smile.

Alexa lets out a breath she didn’t know she was holding, “uh, hi, I mean, morning. Sorry.” she can feel her face rapidly heating up.

“Dean’s already started breakfast, something about plans today, so I would wait on taking a shower til later,”

“Oh, uh, ok. Yeah, be there in a minute.” Sam passes her and she watches him walk down the hall.  _ Oh today is gonna be awkward. Yay.  _


	9. Chapter 9

* * *

 

After a case that ends up being easier than expected, the group decides to go to a bar. Sitting at the table Alexa notices the guys playing pool. It’s been a while, and she should stay in practice. She finishes her beer and makes her way over.

“What’s she doing?” Sam asks coming back with another round.

“Looks like she’s about to hustle some pool,” Dean says watching her.

“Not those guys? They do not look like they’d enjoy losing to a girl.”

“Probably not, but losing to a hot girl? That might soften the blow a bit.”

Suddenly it hits Sam that of course she’s going to flirt with these dicks and he’s going to have to watch. He takes his seat and watches Alexa. She’s laughing at something one of them said and resting a hand on his arm. Then she leans in rubbing her chest against his arm and whispers something in his ear. The guy looks her up and down and then shrugs. Sam takes a long sip from his bottle.

“Damn that was fast,” Dean says sounding impressed.

“What was?” Cas asks.

“She’s already got them to teach her. At least that guy. He’d probably do anything she asked him to right now.”

“I don’t think she’s going to do well, she looks much too intoxicated to make a shot,” Cas observes watching as Alexa stumbles and giggles at her clumsiness.

“She’s faking Cas. She’s good though.” Cas nods and continues to closely watch.

Next the guy walks over to the other and says something to him while Alexa preens and flashes a bright smile. The guy walks off leaving Alexa with just the one who then walks over and hands her a stick. She takes it and tries to line it up making it obvious she doesn’t know how. The guy checks out her ass, but then sets his down and reaches around her to ‘show her how’, his arms wrapping around her. She sinks the ball and to show her thanks at the lesson, she jumps and hugs him. His hand slides down to her hip. Sam turns and tries to start a conversation with Dean and Cas, but they’re watching Alexa. He turns back to the show that’s making his stomach churn. The guy leans in and whispers something in Alexa’s ear. She shrugs but it’s playful and flirty. They shoot a bit more before she pulls the guy in and says something. Next the other guy is coming over too.

“Oh shit. That’s smart.” Dean says.

‘What?”

“She’s making the guys play each other, that way the loser can’t feel bad when she hustles them, and it’s most likely going to make the guy that had the one on one with her, want to win that much more. That could lead to them starting a fight with each other and forget about her, meaning she can get a clean getaway.” Sam stands up. “Where’re you going Sammy?”

“Get another round.”

The guys start playing while Alexa watches and makes eyes at the mark. Her tongue makes a slow circle around her lips and he misses. She laughs and then goes over to him. She gives his cheek a kiss and his hand grabs her ass. She swats it away and then playfully wags her finger at him. Soon the mark wins, and she’s giving him a congratulatory hug. Then grabs a stick as he racks for their game. She must ask to play for money because he laughs and shakes his head. She pouts and flutters her eyelashes and the guy’s reaching for his wallet.

“I’ll be damned. He fell for it. Dude must be wasted.”

She gives a bright smile and pulls some bills out of her bra. The guy follows the movement and then goes back to looking at her chest. She widens the view as she bends over to shoot. She misses and pouts again. The guy comes over and shows her how to line up the shot again. This time though his hands roam over her shoulders and then down her hip. He closes the space between them and grinds against her. Dean notices her face tighten, but you wouldn’t if you didn’t know her. Dean feels his own jaw tighten when the guy then leans in to whisper something in her ear. It’s then he notices that Sam isn’t back.

“Cas you see Sammy?”

“I’m watching him Dean, no need to worry. He’s at the bar.”

“I hope this game wraps soon so we don’t have to deal with him drunk.”

Alexa loses the game quickly and visibly begs the guy to play again. Dean then sees the guy pull out some more money and lay it on the table. She again pulls out money from her bra, _seriously where was she hiding that?_ He sees her expression change and the mark breaks and shoots a few in the pockets before Alexa steps up. Dean can’t believe his eyes as one after the other the balls are going in and then she’s sinking the eight ball.

“Son of a bitch.”

“She won. Even I’m impressed by that Dean,” Cas says. I’ll go get Sam.

“Good plan, not sure how these guys are gonna take it.”

Alexa is acting like she can’t believe it either, but easily scoops up the money and slides it in her pocket. The other guy starts walking over but the continuous drinks he’s had during the games shows as he wobbles. The mark tries to go over to Alexa, but his friend falls and takes him down too. Alexa turns and walks back to the table.

“Think it’s time to go,” she winks. “Where’s Sam and Cas?”

Dean points to the bar where Cas is trying to convince Sam to leave. “That was damn good. How much you get?”

“Thanks and only $300, would’ve played both but the one wasn’t drunk enough until after he lost.”

Just then Cas comes back to the table with a hand on Sam’s back to steady him. “I’m not drunk Cas, stop babying me,” he stomps out of the bar. The others follow and get into the car. It’s a silent ride back to the motel.

 

* * *

Arriving Alexa heads to her room and Sam ends up following. Dean starts to stop him but Cas stops him. “Perhaps they need to be alone. They’ve been dealing with their emotions very well lately. I think they’ll be alright.”

“What’re you doing Sam?” Alexa asks as her door reopens instead of closing like she planned.

“We need to talk.”

“About what?”

“Your behavior tonight. It was unacceptable.”

“Excuse me? Are you my mother now? We have nothing to discuss here. Go to your room.”

“You’re not my mother either Alexa. I didn’t like watching you tonight.”

“I was just hustling pool Sam. Yeah the guy got a little handsy but it happens. It’s been worse.”

“You don’t have to do that anymore though. I don’t want you to. It will get you hurt.”

“I can handle a drunk guy Sam.”

“Yeah? Like the guy that shot you? You would’ve died if Cas didn’t heal you. It’s too risky.”

“I know what I’m doing. It’s a game. You act like you’re interested and they end up laying cash down because they think more than the game is a sure thing.”

“Stop talking like that. You’re gorgeous and those guys don’t deserve you to even look at them.”

“It’s an act Sam. A way to make money. That’s it. I did it tonight to see if I still had it. That’s all.”

“You’re don’t have to sell yourself! You’re out there pretending to be into these guys, all over them, and how do you think that makes me feel? I even had to watch you go on a fake date with my own brother.”

“It’s just that Sam; pretend. Not real. And I’m not yours anyway!”

“But I want you to be!”

“Sam.”

“I know I know. You’re not ready. But I’m sorry. I am. I want to be with you Lex. I want to give this a shot.”

“You’re too drunk for this discussion Sam,” Alexa says with an edge in her voice.

“I’m not drunk.” he starts to move closer to her with each word. “I may have had a bit more than you, but I can tell you I’m thinking clearly. And even if I were drunk I’d be thinking about you because that’s all I do anymore,” he’s staring into her eyes and Alexa can’t do anything but stand there and stare back; it’s like he has her trapped to this spot. “I’m constantly thinking about you. I can’t take my eyes off of you. You’re gorgeous and smart and brave and strong and skilled and badass. I love just knowing you, but I need you to be more than just my friend.”

Alexa grabs his shirt front and pulls him down until his lips crash against hers. It’s messy and heated and it’s like something in her has snapped. They continue until they need air. Pulling back she looks into his eyes, still holding him to her by his shirt, “this is a terrible idea. I just want that on record.”

“I recall you saying that about the last time we kissed too.”

“And I was right,” she goes back in for another kiss.

She can feel him smile against her lips and then his tongue is passing over her lips. She sighs and he takes advantage. Letting go of his shirt to wrap her arms around his neck, he slightly bends and places his hand behind her thighs before lifting her. Her legs wrap around his waist instantly as her hand grabs a handful of hair. Pinning her between him and a wall, he takes her hands and extends them above her with one hand while the other is at home on her hip. They break the kiss for just a moment before his lips attach to her pulse point. He lets go of her hands and her fingernails dig into his shoulders as she rolls her hips up into Sam. His eyes flutter shut as he pulls his mouth from her skin to let out a groan.


	10. Chapter 10

* * *

 

 

“Bed?” he asks shakily.

She only nods and captures his lips again before he’s lifting her off the wall and spinning her. Reaching the bed he sits then falls back, pulling Alexa down on top of him, his lips find their way across the neckline of her shirt. His hands start making firm trips from her thighs, up her back and then turning around. She leans down and kisses him. His hands instantly stop and one flies to the back of her head, tangling in her hair. Pulling back she pants “I said this was a bad idea.” She sits back, “but we’re all entitled to them.” She reaches down and pulls her shirt off. In a second he’s sitting up as well and kissing her neck. Her hands take their time roaming his chest before she lifts his shirt up and off. Rolling them back over, he starts kissing down her torso, and her hands find a home in his hair again. He stops at her jeans.

“You sure? We can stop here.” His eyes are wide and waiting.

She shakes her head, “you know I hate doing anything half-assed.” Laughing he undoes the fly then slides his hands beneath her, giving a playful squeeze before pulling the denim down and off her legs, tossing them somewhere in the room. He’s leaning back down for a kiss before they hit the floor. _Who knew fight training would be so beneficial_ she thinks as she uses a maneuver to flip them. Taking advantage of Sam’s shock, she runs her nails down his chest and abs towards his belt. Reality makes her hesitate. _Maybe more alcohol would help. Or stopping all together._ She closes her eyes to clear the thoughts when she feels a hand brush the hair from her face to behind her ear.

“Hey, we still don’t have to.” The fact that he means it makes her want him more. Sitting up a bit, he runs his hand up her back and massages her neck a bit. “Lex,” she opens her eyes and that’s it. In this moment this is what she wants. More than anything. She grabs his face and kisses him hard pushing him back on the bed. They make out a bit more before her hand slides down his side and over his jeans. She pulls at the waistband and his breath stutters. Her hands fumble slightly, but still make quick work of getting the fly unbuttoned. She taps his hip and he knows to stand and take them off. Quickly he’s back and her legs wrap around his waist. God she forgot how good this felt. If anything they fit better than they did all those years ago. She’s so lost in the feeling that she’s shocked when he jumps up.

“Shit!”

“What?”

He’s rummaging the floor for his jeans and shirt. “I’ll be right back,” and bolts out the door.

 _Yeah. I’ll try not to be offended or anything,_ she thinks as she starts to get up wondering if she should get ready for bed.

About 15 minutes later he comes back in and quickly pulls out a small foil package before shedding his jeans again. Making eye contact he blushes “sorry. Not like I exactly planned on this.” Laughing she can only curl her finger at him telling him to come to her. He’s in front of her in an instant and before he can ask if she still wants to do this, she’s opening the package. He just watches her with wide eyes.

Playfully she pushes him to the bed before straddling his legs as he continues to stare,“What?”

“Um not to make this sound totally cheesy and all, but, you’re so beautiful.” She blushes and shakes her head. “Still can’t take those kinds of compliments either I see,” his hand runs up and down her side softly. “Come ‘ere nerd,” is all he says before she leans into his waiting kiss.

She pulls back, a smile on her lips, “dork.”

Smiling he pulls her to him and reverses their positions once again. Once on top he starts kissing down body again, his hands dancing up and down her sides. Soon he’s adding quick licks and bites that has her panting for breath in record speed. “You’ve gotten better at this I see,” she teases.

“I may have picked up a thing or two since we did this,” he smiles and that alone causes her heart rate to pick up even more. Then she feels him against her and her hands grip his waist. He stops, “you sure?” he asks again. _Never been more sure about something,_ she thinks but instead she just nods and he continues. She lets out a shaky breath as he starts to roll his hips. It takes only a moment for her to adjust and they find their rhythm. She moves a hand from his waist and slides is slightly lower, running her thumb along his hip bone. Her other hand runs along his tone body, marveling at how much he’s filled out since they were together. She cups his chin and pulls his lips to hers. It’s a kiss that’s deep and passionate, and full of emotion. When they break it they both know that this is more than hooking up for them. They’re still as they let the silent question of if they’re ready for that or not hang between them. In a blink they’re crashing into each other with more fever than before.

Sam rolls to his back giving the power of what happens to Alexa. She takes full advantage of that power too. Soon Sam is struggling for breath as he tries to speak, “I see you’ve learned some things too,” he smiles and isn’t completely sure if it’s because of the joke, or what Alexa is doing with her hips.

“You know me, always willing to learn.”

“I kinda hate you right now, you know that?”

“Hmm, you may want to let the rest of you in on that because I’m pretty sure it really likes me,” she leans in for a kiss and it’s lost all of the uncertainty of earlier. It’s sweet and playful.

Sam’s hand runs up the back of her head, his fingers tangling in her hair along the way. He pulls her down for another while his other hand squeezes her hip. If he did nothing but kiss her like this for the rest of his life he’s pretty sure he’d be perfectly happy with the arrangement. Alexa’s hips pick up the pace again and Sam can’t concentrate on anything anymore but the way her body is moving against his. He hears her let out a quiet moan and knows how far gone she is too. It’s not long before he’s squeezing her hip while biting his lip, and she collapses on his chest panting to restore her breath. He smooths her hair with his hand and kisses the top of her head. It’s been so long since he’s been this content. He’s soon fighting to stay awake and enjoy this longer.

Alexa shifts above him and his eyes snap open, “right there with you. I vote sleep now, talk later,” she smiles then leans down to kiss him slow and easy before sliding beside him under the covers. _When did they move under the covers?_ Instead of thinking too much he drifts off to sleep.

* * *

It’s a bit later when he wakes up to the sound of the room’s tv. He opens his eyes to find his head is on Alexa’s chest, her fingers gently carding through his hair while she watches some late night movie. “Sorry, didn’t mean to wake you. I can turn it off. Go back to sleep.”

Instead of answering he just sits up slightly and kisses her. Her arms wrap around him as he pulls her down until she’s flat on the bed. She’s laughing as he continues to kiss her jaw, neck, shoulders, arms, going lower and lower.

“Are you even awake or are you sleep sexing? Is that a thing? I think we should make it a thing,” that’s when he breaks and laughs too.

He moves back up and kisses her on the lips slowly, “I think I could get used to that. It’s like really awesome multi-tasking,” he runs his hand through her hair.

Leaning into the touch her eyes are bright, “hell sex itself is multi-tasking if you do it right.”

Sam drops his hand and laughs, “did you sleep at all? And how long did I?”

“I woke up when a moose man decided to use me as a pillow. And it’d been about an hour.”

“Sorry, and that’s it? I’m like wide awake,” he looks at the tv seeing if it’s worth getting into.

Alexa moves closer to him and angles her body into his before looking up with big eyes, “there’s always something we could do that would tire us out again, you know.”

“Really?” he asks the beginning of a smile already giving away his false criticism.

Alexa runs her knee between his leg, “seems you wouldn’t be completely opposed to the idea.”

His hand runs down her side and pulls her impossibly closer, “I’m definitely not.” With a kiss they start the next round.

* * *

The next time Sam wakes, there’s sunlight streaming through the window of the motel room. He starts to get up but then remembers he’s not alone. Looking next to him he sees Alexa completely relaxed still in sleep. He notices that there are faint lines that edge her eyes and crease her forehead. He can see all the ways she’s aged in the past 15 years, but she’s still so beautiful and completely out of his league. To him she’ll always be as breathtakingly beautiful as the first day he saw her laugh at him. It instantly became his goal to make her laugh again. She’s laying on her back, one hand down by her side, and the other crossing her abdomen over the blanket. She’s facing away from him but he knows that there’s a faint smile on her lips. He lays back down closer to her and laying his hand over the one on her abdomen, he curls his fingers between hers and kisses her shoulder. When she doesn’t stir he tries again. Moving closer again he kisses her cheek. Although she doesn’t wake up she turns her head to face him. He smiles, wraps his arm around her waist, and kisses her soft and slow on the lips. It’s not more than a few seconds before she kissing him back. Pulling back with a smile, “morning.”

She yawns, “morning,” she blinks a few more times until her eyes adjust. “What time is it?”

“No clue, didn’t bother looking,” he looks proud of himself when she rolls her eyes. Placing his hand on her hip under the cover, he leans in to kiss her again.

She rolls over under his arm facing away from him, “you wanna do that?”

He moves her hair to in front of her shoulder, “not really, had something else in mind,” he says as he starts laying gentle kisses across her bare shoulders.

“We should shower.”

“That tends to get a bit complicated. Good here,” he says with another kiss and nuzzles into her hair. Then the sound of his phone fills the room. Groaning he untangles himself from Alexa and looks for his jeans. Finally finding them he pulls out the offending object and answers, “hello?”

“Sammy, you’re alive! Alexa with you? Can’t reach her either. Listen we’re not waiting around any longer for you to sleep off your hangover so if you want a ride home get your ass over here,” he hangs up without waiting for an answer.

“We better get dressed or we miss our ride home,” he says tossing her her jeans.

She pulls out her phone and sees several missed calls. She sends Dean a text.

Alexa: Can I jump in the shower first? I still smell like beer.

Dean: 10 minutes and you better be in the car.

Alexa: yessir

“Have fun, I’ll meet you in the car in ten,” she jumps up and gives him a quick peck on the lips before turning the water on in the shower.

“How come you get to take a shower and 10 minutes?”

She pokes her head out of the bathroom, “I don’t. I have 10 minutes to shower, get dressed, and be in the car. So scoot. You’re distracting me with all your manly handsomeness.”

Smiling Sam gathers his clothes and puts them on before heading to the other room. Walking in he’s hit with a million questions. He finds he can just stand there and smile as he thinks about Alexa. He’s pretty sure he hasn’t smiled this much in a very long time.

“Son of a bitch,” Dean says in shock taking in his brother’s dorky grin. “You got laid didn’t you?” Sam’s smile just widens. Dean isn’t amused though and he shakes his head handing a bag to Cas, “you better not have messed this up.”

In the shower Alexa can’t stop smiling. She hasn’t felt this way in so long, she feels like all her pieces are back together again. As soon as the beer and sweat are washed off she dries and throws on a t-shirt and jeans. _Can take a real shower at home._ Quickly throwing the rest of her things in a duffle, she’s leaning against Baby when the boys come out.

When Sam sees Alexa his every instinct is to smile, but after Dean’s reaction he subtly shakes his head and takes shotgun letting Cas sit beside her in the back. Immediately Alexa’s smile falls and hurt flashes across her face. The ride home is silent. Finally pulling into the garage Alexa is up and running into the bunker before Dean’s turned off the engine.

* * *

“Taking a real shower!” she calls and is out of sight.

“Sam what were you thinking?” is all Dean says while getting out of the car, he hands Cas a couple things and they make their way inside as well.

“What the hell?” Sam says to himself still sitting in the car. Deciding to finally get out he grabs his things and goes to his room. Seeing Alexa’s door open he peeks in and sees her putting things away. “Lex?” She turns, then goes back to her task. “Hey, can we talk, please?” he sets his bag on the floor and walks into her room.

“I don’t think we have anything to discuss. You obviously decided that what happened was a mistake, and that’s fine. It’s just going to take me a little,” it’s as far as she gets before he’s kissing her. She responds automatically but then pushes him away. “No. you can’t do that if you’re not ready. You won’t use me to figure it out,” she says shortly.

“I’m not figuring it out. I want you. I don’t know what happened between this morning and now. I was so incredibly happy this morning and then when I go to the room Dean’s all ‘you better not have messed this up’ and I thought maybe I had. Or maybe he doesn’t want us together. And so when I saw you that’s why I told you not to say anything.”

Alexa looks at him confused, “Dean said that? He doesn’t want us together? And are we together? We didn’t get to have that conversation.”

“Yes. To most of that I guess. Yes he said that, I’m not sure if he doesn’t want us together or if he’s just worried about us. And do you want to be together? I do, I want to date and be an us again. I know we technically already live together, but not rushing,” he gives her a shy smile to test the waters.

“I’d like that. And I really don’t think Dean will have a problem with us, maybe you should have a talk with him. That doesn’t seem right. You must have misunderstood something.”

“Maybe,” he says wrapping his arms around her, “I wasn’t exactly paying close attention,” he leans down and kisses her soundly before pulling back. “I, um, should go put my stuff away. I’ll, I’ll see you later,” he lets his arms fall but as he walks away one hand briefly holds hers and he squeezes then walks out.

He doesn’t bother putting his things away, but instead goes to find Dean. He finds him in the kitchen. “Dean, about this morning,” he starts.

“Sam, how could you do it? Was she taking too long or something? I thought you were better than that. Does she not mean that much to you now that you got some?”

Sam walks closer to his brother, “Dean, what exactly do you think happened?”

Dean rolls his eyes with a sigh and then lets him have it, “last night we heard you guys arguing and then you took Baby, which by the way it’s a good thing you didn’t scratch her or your ass would be in even more trouble, why you have a key is going to be a whole other discussion, and then this morning you’ve got that stupid ‘just got laid’ face. So you fight with her and then go sleep with someone else?”

“No! Although isn’t that your usual MO?”

“Sam,” Dean warns lowly.

“Dean that’s not what happened. Yes, Lex and I fought, and then I took Baby to, get something, but then I came back. To Alexa. Notice how we answered you at the same time? It’s because we woke up at the same time. When I came to the room and you warned me about messing it up I thought you were mad about it and don’t want us together,” he runs out of steam because he’s not sure what else he’s looking for.

“What?” Dean says. “You and Alexa? Finally?” he gets a big smile on his face then wraps his brother in a hug, “dude that’s awesome! I’m happy for you!”

Pulling out of the hug, “then what was this morning about?” he asks still confused.

“I thought you slept with some other girl and screwed it up with her, I didn’t want that because you two,” Dean smiles and tilts his head. It’s enough to express how much he likes them together.

Sam laughs, “I’m still an idiot. I thought you didn’t want us together so when we walked out I signaled for her not to say anything. So then she did get pissed at me because she thought I regretted it or was using her to figure out what I wanted. I’ll be right back.”

A minute later he’s coming back into the kitchen with Alexa in tow, “tell her,” he says to Dean. Instead of saying anything he just walks over and gives her a hug, then kisses the side of her head.

“It seems I’ve missed something,” Cas says. “Dean said that you had news to tell us, yet no one seems to be saying anything.”

Alexa can't stop smiling as Sam says, “we’re together.” A slow smile crosses his face. “That makes me very happy.”


	11. Chapter 11

* * *

 

 

A few back to back cases on the road and Alexa realizes something very quickly; she’s running out of clean clothes. Gathering up everything she decides to throw her pajamas in as well. Tossing the tshirt and sweats into the pile, she’s left in a tank top and boxers. She grabs a suitcase and throws the clothes in, zips it up, and makes her way to the laundry room.

Throwing her clothes in, she sets the timer and goes to the kitchen for some breakfast. She’s halfway through her coffee and bagel when Dean walks in.

He does a double take when he sees her, “ah, morning?”

“Hey Dean. coffee’s hot. Just made another pot.”

“Right, ah, good. Yeah. I’ll grab a cup. Hey, Lex, free bunker and all but, why are you like, naked?”

She puts her bagel down and looks at him, noticing for the first time how uncomfortable he is. “What’s wrong Dean? None of my naughty bits are showing. You all wear too many layers anyway,” she gets up to get another cup and Dean sees those shorts aren’t just shorts but men’s boxers.

“What I meant is why the new look?”

“Oh. Everything else is dirty so I’m doing laundry. Speaking of, I should probably check on that,” she finishes off her cup and leaves the room. Dean shakes his head with a fond smile. Just then Sam and Cas return from their supply run.

“Hey Dean, we’re back,” Sam says setting the bags on the table.

“Yeah got that man, and by the way, you should check on your girlfriend,” Dean sees Sam’s face instantly turn to worry. “Relax she’s fine. I just mean she’s a little weird. Did we always know that?”

Sam’s smile returns, “yeah. What’d she do though?”

“I come in here and she’s, actually no, I won’t spoil it. She’s doing laundry, go see for yourself,” he takes the box out of Sam’s hand. “I’ll finish this. You go.”

Sam follows his brother’s words and sets off to find his girlfriend. _Man it’s awesome to say that._ He stops at the sight before him and takes his time to enjoy it. His eyes trail up her body taking in all of the bare skin.

She’s reaching down into the washer when he silently comes up behind her. He’s about to grab her when she turns. “Don’t you dear Winchester,” she says with a warning finger in his face.

“Or what?” he asks with a snap at her fingertip.

“I’ll have to teach you a lesson.”

His eyes shine wickedly, “is that a promise?”

“You bet it is,” she says stepping into his personal space. He lets a smile slide across his face as he leans in to kiss her. When they pull apart they keep their arms around each other. “You two have fun?”

“It was fine. Not as much fun as this though.”

“Awww you’re adorable,” she winks.

He chuckles and she turns back to switching her laundry. He steps behind her and wraps his arms around her middle and props his chin on her shoulder, “you’re adorable.”

“You’re also making this a lot harder than it has to be,” she laughs.

“Need help?”

“Not really. Don’t own many clothes so good news is laundry doesn’t take long,” she shrugs.

He presses a quick kiss to her cheek, “I’ll be right back. What do you want to do today anyway?”

She doesn’t bother looking up, “no clue, you?”

“Not sure either. Be back.”

A few minutes later Sam walks back in as she’s setting the timer on her second load. “Here, put these on.”

Alexa turns and sees him offering her some of his clothes. “What?”

“I thought you could wear them until yours are done.”

“Dean put you up to this?”

“No,” he laughs. “You’re just too distracting like that,” he nods to her.

“Oh really?” she moves closer, “you know I could think of a way for you to take them off if they’re so, uh, distracting, for you.”

In an instant he’s setting her on the washing machine and devouring her neck.

“Hey hey hey! No sexytimes in the common rooms. Everyone agreed,” Dean yells. The couple break apart and look only slightly ashamed, more so at getting caught than what they were caught doing. Alexa takes Sam’s clothes and walks out of the room. Sam doesn’t even try to hide his checking her out as she walks away. “Dude.” Sam lazily looks up at his brother and a dopey smile spreads across his face. “God you’re in deep man,” he laughs. “I’m happy for you.”

“I’m happy too Dean. Like really, truly happy. I don’t think I’ve ever felt this good.”

Dean just watches his brother for a minute, “you’re not shittin’ me are you?’

“Not shittin’ you man. I mean it.”

“What about the first time?”

“Not like this. I wasn’t being completely honest with her then so that was always hanging over me. Now? I don’t have to hide anything. She’s,” he gets lost in his thoughts until Dean smacks his shoulder.

“I get it. You um, rethinking anything?”

Sam gives him a confused look, “what do you mean?”

“Nothing. Nevermind. I was just seeing if she was almost done, have a load to do myself,” with that he leaves the room.

Sam stays a moment longer until he remembers he has a hot girlfriend waiting for him and walks out as well. Walking to Alexa’s room he nudges open the door and sees the room empty. He turns to his room and opens the door without hesitation. Alexa rises up on her elbows and gives him a warm smile. For some reason he feels a laugh bubble up as he steps in the room and closes the door behind him.

“Hey dork, wanna take a study break?” without hesitation he starts shedding layers. _God, do I always wear this many? Might need to rethink that._ He makes his way to the bed where she welcomes him with a kiss. If Dean has to finish up her laundry for her, well that’s just something she’ll have to make up to him with a pie or two.


	12. Chapter 12

* * *

 

A few mornings later Alexa is reading in the kitchen while she waits for the coffee and Sam to return from his run. She may have read the same paragraph five times as her mind keeps drifting off to memories of the night before and waking up. _I’m so happy._ She finds herself lost in that thought with a small smile on her face when Cas walks in.

“Good morning Alexa,” he says. “Alexa?”

“Oh, morning Cas, sorry. Was lost in thought,” she broadens her smile at him.

He returns it with one of his own, “you seem to be in a very good mood today.”

“Yes. I suppose I am. I was also thinking that I might want to do some training today. Care to join me? We haven’t in a while.”

Cas thinks it over then answers, “yes. I’d like that very much. When would you like to begin?”

“Well, Sam will be back in about 20 minutes with breakfast, so maybe a bit after that?”

“What if there’s a case?”

“Um, I haven’t found anything that suspicious,” she says in a way that is just that. Cas quirks his head and looks at her a bit more closely. “What?”

“Nothing. That seems like an agreeable plan. I’ll just go see what’s keeping Dean.”

“If you play your cards right it could be you,” she says trying to draw the attention away from her reaction earlier but Cas is already moving down the hall.

“Dean,” Cas says walking into the room.”I have a question.”

“Is it where your manners went? I can help you look.” Cas tilts his head and Dean sighs, “what is it Cas?”

“Do you know of something that Alexa would be researching on her own?”

Dean sits up on the bed, “no, why?”

Cas sits down beside him, “just now she was acting a bit odd when I mentioned the possibility of a case. She said she hadn’t found anything, implying she’d already been looking an amount of time earlier. She was acting as you would say, sketchy about it. Perhaps I can get it out of her later while training.”

“I can’t think of anything she’d be looking into, Sam might, and what do you do while training?

“That’s a good point. And we talk mostly. It’s a bit like before, but without,” he fights to find the right word.

“The torture?” Cas glares. “Sorry, but I get it. It’s your way of bonding. It’s normal, kinda. We all find our ways to connect with each other.”

A small smile crosses Cas’s face, “Alexa said Sam will be bringing back breakfast in a few minutes. We should go join them.”

They both stand, Cas starts to walk but Dean catches him and pulls him into a soft kiss. When they pull apart Dean leans his forehead against Cas’s, “I like how we connect too, Cas,” he says with a smile.

There’s a slight blush to Cas’s cheeks as they leave the room, “me too Dean.” They make it into the kitchen to see Sam lean in to kiss Alexa as he carries plates to the table. When they break away from each other it’s clear that they have no clue the other two have entered the room.

“Well kids what’s for breakfast?” Dean ruins the moment. They all sit down and enjoy the meal. There’s talking over each other, laughing, passing food, and they all have smiles on their faces.

“So what’re we doing today?” Sam asks.

“Well in a bit Cas and I are going to do some fight training,” Alexa answers as she starts gathering the plates.

“What?”

“Yes, Alexa and I will be doing some training. Perhaps you and Dean can find something to do together.”

“Ah, yeah, but, what about cases?”

Dean and Cas lock eyes before looking at Alexa who easily supplies, “didn’t find any this morning.”

“You looked already?”

“Yeah, while you were out I looked for things, didn’t find anything worth checking out.” Alexa refuses to look at any of them as she continues to clear the table.

Sam looks at Dean and Cas trying to figure out if they know anything. When they look back with impassive faces he just shrugs in acceptance, “ok. Dean think about what you wanna do and I’ll be back. I’m just gonna take a shower first.”

* * *

About an hour later Dean and Sam head out for brother bonding time while Alexa and Cas get ready as well. When they meet up in the dungeon Alexa is in leggings and fitted tee while Cas is in his usual dress pants and just his dress shirt. He tosses her an angel blade as she turns towards him. She easily catches it and gives him a wide smile.

“Ready?” he asks.

“Bring it old man,” she smirks as he shakes his head. However in an instant he’s rushing at her, she ducks and blocks the blow while moving to see any upcoming blows. Cas body checks her while bringing his blade down to her side. Recovering from the bodycheck she brings out her arm to stop the blow to her side. After an hour, she admits she needs a break.

While she’s drinking her water Cas walks up to her and leans against the wall, “how’re you doing Alexa?”

“Good. feel like we should do this more often though. It’s weird that even though we fight bad guys all the time, we don’t get to actually practice the preciseness.”

Cas cracks a small smile, “yes, it tends to be a little difficult to remember proper hand placement when a vampire or wendigo is attacking you.”

“Exactly!” she laughs.

“However, I did mean more about you and Sam. How are,” he pauses, “things?”

Alexa arches a brow, “really?” He nods. “Um, well, good,” she lets the dopey grin take over her face. “Yeah, we’re good,” she blushes.

“I must confess that I’m quite interested in your relationship. Sam is a good man, and I know he cares deeply for you, but I still find myself wondering if he’s treating you correctly and making you happy,” the confession seems to make Cas angry as his face scrunches at his lack of understanding.

Alexa sets her water down and throws her arms around Cas. After a moment Cas returns the hug. When she steps back there’s a few unshed tears in her eyes, “thank you Cas.”

“I’m not sure what you’re thanking me for.”

“For caring. I know how close you are to them, and a lot of times I feel like a bit of the outsider. So to have you worry about me like that means a lot. You’re the kind of angel everyone thinks about when they talk about angels.”

“You mean childlike and playing a harp?”

“No. I mean kind, caring, and protective,” there’s a pause, “you’re also a great man, Castiel. People created angels to have those qualities because they’re the best of humanity. I think you’ve always been a bit human, Cas. Too much heart was never your problem, it was your strength,” she knocks her side into his with a kind smile.

Cas clears his throat, “I take it back, Sam isn’t good enough for you.”

Alexa laughs, “that’s the spirit! Come on, let’s fight!”

Cas almost tosses her the blade again but stops, “actually, one more thing.”

“Yeah?”

He takes an unnecessary breath before asking, “are you working on a secret case?”

Alexa stops, “what?”

“This morning, you seemed, odd when mentioning a case. It was unlike you and I started to wonder why you’d act like that.”

She bites her lip and looks at her feet, “it’s not going anywhere. I want to help, but I just don’t know how.”

“What are you talking about.”

She reluctantly meets his eyes, “Sam talks in his sleep sometimes when he has nightmares. He talks about Hell, Lucifer, you, Dean, me, and their mom. I’m trying to find them.”

“Alexa! You can’t just go looking for Lucifer!”

“I can’t just ask him Cas! What would you do if it were Dean?”

He looks away briefly then his eyes refocus on her, “I take the dreams away. But then I try to make it a non-issue for the future.”

“I can’t take his dreams away Cas. Please, I promise if I find anything I’ll come to you, but like I said, it’s going nowhere.”

He looks her over, deciding she’s being honest and has good intentions, he spins the blade and hands it back to her. “Perhaps the two of you are more evenly matched.” With a quirk of her lips, she turns on him and they start sparring again. They’re at it a little longer this round. So caught up in their fake battle, they don’t notice when they attract an audience.

The brothers stand there watching them for a few minutes before Sam breaks the silence. Quietly he leans over to Dean and whispers, “dude, that’s kinda hot.”

Dean licks his lips and swallows, “yeah it is.”

“Hey!” but then Sam follows Dean’s line of vision and sees he’s not talking about Alexa. With a smirk to himself, he joins his brother back in their silent viewing of the dueling pair.

When Cas and Alexa end up with their blades to each other’s throats they notice the two watching them and drop their hands. Alexa walks over to get her water bottle, while Cas watches her. Sam and Dean walk into the room, now that the match is unofficially over.

“Dude that was awesome!” Sam says excitedly.

“Yeah I’m starting to think this should be a thing now, for all four of us.”

Alexa joins them and Sam automatically throws his arm around her. Cas meets her eyes, “Dean thinks they should join us for training.”

“Wouldn’t last a minute boys,” she winks at Cas. This is their thing and although she loves the brothers, she doesn’t want them intruding. She also feels that Dean may have ulterior motives. “So did you have fun?”

“Yeah,” Dean says, “once we decided where to go.”

“That was all you, dude, I told you I was fine wherever, but you had to have a set plan. You’re getting stuffy in your old age,” Sam quips.

“Whatever bitch,” he says with rolled eyes.

“Still a Jerk,” Sam fires back as he wraps both arms around Alexa from behind.

“Guys, you’re literally putting me in the middle of this. How about we not?” Alexa laughs.

“He’s doing that so you can protect him,” Dean teases.

“Wouldn’t be the first time I’ve saved his ass,” Alexa says without thinking.

Dean doubles over laughing while Sam steps back in shock. Alexa just shrugs. “Come on Cas, lets get him some ice for that burn,” and they walk out.

Sam pulls Alexa back to him, “I’d let you save my ass anyday.”

“Yeah, well it’s a good ass. It’s an honor to protect it,” she gets on her tiptoes and gives him a quick kiss.

“You seriously looked amazing.”

“Thanks, I’m a bit out of practice though, Cas and I may have to make it a regular thing.”

“Could I watch?”

“What?”

“If you guys do this regularly, or just the next time, could I watch?”

“Um, is it ok if I say no? It’s just that it’s Cas and my thing, it’s our chance to talk.”

“Oh. yeah, of course. Sorry, I forget you two are close too. I get it. You guys are friends and that’s your thing. I won’t intrude.”

“Thanks for understanding. What did you guys do?”

“We actually went out to lunch and talked. Like normal brothers without talking about demons, or monsters. It was something we don’t get to do that much. At least not without one of us dying or almost dying. He actually brought up something I think we should talk about too.”

“Oh. Ok, um, well I’m gonna take a quick shower but then I’ll be there. Everything ok?”

“Yeah, no I think it’s a really good idea.”

During their talk they’ve walked to the bathroom, now in front of the door Alexa puts a hand on the knob but turns to Sam, “ok. Just give me about 20 minutes.”

“Ok,” he leans in and gives her another quick kiss.

* * *

When she walks out of the bathroom she changes into some sweats and a clean shirt. She somehow knows that if this is going to be a serious discussion then the boys are going to be in the library or the war room. Seeing their absence at the war room table she walks to the library. She seems to be interrupting the conversation. “What’s the serious discussion about boys?”

They exchange glances and then Dean starts, “well, you know how we didn’t know the cabin existed until we found you?” She nods. “Well, we were thinking about it over the past few months have been thinking that it’d be a good vacation spot.”

“What Dean means,” Cas continues, “is that we would use it as a place hunters can go if they need shelter or help, or a place to regroup. Of course we want your opinion on it as well as you had more of an attachment to it.”

“It also needs a dry run before anything which is where you and Sam come in,” Dean adds.

“I’m sorry guys, I’m still a little unsure of what’s going on, what do Sam and I have to do with making the cabin available to other hunters?”

Sam sits up a bit and takes her hand, “once we restock it and get it up and running, we would go stay in the cabin and see if we need to add anything, or if something doesn’t work, things like that. But it’s also your birthday present.”

“What?” she asks in disbelief.

"We were talking and I mentioned how I wanted to do something special for your birthday since we’ve never been able to spend it together. That’s when Dean told me what he’s been thinking about doing with the cabin. I loved the idea, well both ideas. The first being turning it into a resource for hunters, and also using it as a little vacation for us.”

“You’re serious?” They all nod. “I don’t know what to say, my birthday isn’t even for like two more months.”

“Which is time we’ll use to get it fixed up,” Dean says.

“What’d you say? Do you like it?”

“I don’t really know what to say. It’s so unexpected.”

“If you don’t want to do anything with the cabin that’s fine, if you don’t want to stay there, that’s fine too,” Sam offers.

“No, I love the idea of using it, that place has saved me multiple times, and I’d love share it. As for my birthday, I wasn’t expecting much at all, so that offer is more than good. How can I help?”


	13. Chapter 13

* * *

 

 

Sam wakes up to a warm body wrapped around him. He smiles without opening his eyes as lips graze his chest and up to his jaw. “Morning babe,” he says sleepily.

“Happy birthday Sam. What do you want to do today?”

“This is a good start,” he smirks.

“Oh, this wasn’t just for you,” she says with a peck on the lips.

“This isn’t my present? Damn.”

“Nah, that’s later.”

“Well I’d still like to unwrap you.”

“You’re lucky it’s your birthday because that was terrible. Also I’m gonna chalk it up to it being early and you not being completely awake.”

He laughs into her hair as he pulls her closer. They exchange a few more lazy kisses before he decides to skip his run for the day, and they make their way to the kitchen where Dean and Cas are already sitting.

“Happy birthday Sammy!” Dean calls when he sees him.

“Happy birthday Sam,” Cas offers. “What do you want to do today Sam?”

“I already asked and he wouldn’t answer. He hasn’t turned my suggestion down though.”

Dean smirks, “and what’s that?”

“I say we go to a bar and get drunk guys.”

“What?” Asks Dean surprised.

“Let’s get drunk. Relax. Have a good time. Be normal people and celebrate something.”

They all kind of look at each other. “What?” Alexa asks confused.

“We, uh, don’t usually celebrate.”

“Usually not much to celebrate. And if there is it’s short lived.”

Alexa’s quiet while she lets it all sink in, “Well then gents, all the more reason to now. So get ready. We’re going out and having fun,” she turns and walks out of the room whistling.

Dean turns to Sam, “why do I have the feeling a lot is about to change around here?”

Without missing a beat Cas answers, “a lot has already changed Dean.”

* * *

After a pretty lazy day and getting dinner, they decide it’s late enough to go to the bar. Getting to the bar and finding a table doesn’t take long. Once they’re all seated Alexa gets serious, “ok boys game plan. Dean hand the keys to Cas, because we are drinking.” Dean fishes out Baby’s keys and hands them over. “I plan on getting drunk so you,” she points to Sam, “know what to watch for. Now boys remember, we’re here to celebrate and have fun so no fighting. However if we need to fight, Cas sober me up,” he gives a curt nod of understanding. ‘Alright, any questions? If not I’ll get first round.”

All three shake their heads indicating no questions and she’s up to the bar. Sam keeps his eye on her and can’t help the smile he gets seeing that she’s already turning some guy down as she gets the bartender’s attention.

While she’s gone Dean looks over at Sam, “so what do you have to look out for? Does she get mean or something when she’s drunk?” _Jody would have said something right?_ _Maybe they just never got totally drunk._

Sam laughs, “no man. She does like to dance though. So be prepared. She also lets her walls down which is what she really meant; make sure she doesn’t say or do something she’d regret later.”

Dean gives a nod, “how do you remember all this stuff man?”

Sam shrugs and notices Alexa coming back, “first love I guess, that stuff just sets in deeper,” he accepts Alexa’s kiss as she hands him his drink.

“Yeah I guess,” Dean smiles as he takes a sip. Then he notices the shots lined up in front of Alexa, “you gonna share those?”

“Nope. I earned these.”

“What? How?”

“Guy at the bar said he’d buy me a shot and I said that wouldn’t be fair to the rest of my table. When he asked which table was mine I pointed to the bachelorette party and he decided to buy all of us one as a show of his good intentions.” Dean lifts his drink to her. She lifts the first shot in salute and throws back it and the other 5, in quick succession.

Dean let’s out an awed, “Sonuvabitch.” Then claims next round.

* * *

After several rounds, Dean and Alexa even having a shot contest, the three humans are starting to feel the effects. Sam is starting to slur a word hear and there, Dean is getting affectionate, and Alexa is swaying in her seat to the music. Sam leans in and tells her, “go.” She gets up and heads to the dance floor. Once there Sam pushes his drink away and watches as she quickly has interested partners.

“Why don’t you join her Sammy?”

“Oh no. I don’t dance Dean. You know that.”

“I know you pushed your drink away so that you could watch her and be ready if she needs you.” Sam gives him a shocked look. “Yeah, not that drunk yet,” he says taking another sip and leaning into Cas who just gives him a look akin to affectionate irritation. It’s a look he gives Dean a lot.

Sam shakes his head but looks up in subtle horror as ‘I Wanna Know What Love Is’ starts playing. Alexa is suddenly at the side of their table, “Saaaaam”

“No”

‘Please?”

“No Lex.”

“You remember the last time we danced to this though?”

“Yeah. Brady said we made 5 people throw up.”

“What?” Dean asks.

“He said we were too sickeningly adorable.”

‘Yeah, well, Brady was a demon. Come dance before the song ends,” Alexa starts pulling on his arm with big puppy eyes.

“Sammy, hers are worse than yours man,” Dean comments.

“I know,” says Sam dryly.

Alexa starts batting her eyelashes and pouts her lip out slightly. “Fine! Just please stop making that face,” Sam relents.

“Yay!” Alexa jumps and throws her arms around his neck when he stands. He holds her and gives her a kiss before setting her back down and making their way to the dance floor.

“Brady may have been a douche and a demon, but he may have also been right about them making others sick,” Dean leans into Cas and laughs.

“I find myself willing to agree. They are very cute together.”

“Yeah. I’m happy for them.”

“As am I. They deserve it.”

A few seconds pass with Foreigner filling the silence. Dean turns to Cas, “you uh, you wanna dance Cas?”

“No thank you Dean, I find I’m rather uncomfortable with the thought of dancing in public.”

“Why do you think Alexa only does it when she’s drunk?” He leans in, “but I like our private dancing better too,” he winks making Cas take a sip to hide his smile. They stay at the table and watch the happy couple.

After the song ends Sam tries to go back to the table, “don’t go yet Sam. You’ll enjoy this next one. I promise. Please?”

He starts to refuse until he sees the way her hips start moving to the beat. Unable to take his eyes off of them, “ohhokay,” he stutters.

She smiles then steps up to him, grabbing his hands and placing them on her hips. “I know you know how to do this,” she winks and he blushes.

* * *

The rest of the night passes quickly and soon Cas is trying to steer them into the Impala. They get home, and before Sam and Alexa head down the hall he sobers them up a bit. Dean turns to Cas, “Sober me up too, Babe.”

Feeling like he’s been caught, “Dean you said,” he stops as Dean pulls him closer.

“Wanna remember everything with you,” he leans in and kisses the angel. Cas’s hands skirt over the side of his face, and then he feels the warmth of his grace washing away the alcohol. They make their way to Dean’s room.

“You, uh, you wanna,” Sam awkwardly thumbs to his door.

Alexa laughs while leaning against hers, they’re still holding hands across the hallway. “Not your best line Winchester, wanna try again?”

Without a word he yanks her arm, and the rest of her, to him. He leans down and kisses her, his free hand holding her in place against him. When they break apart he tries again, “wanna continue that in my room?” Alexa nods. Smiling Sam opens the door and pulls her in behind him. She stands in front of him as he closes the door, “come ‘ere girl,” is all he says and she jumps into his arms as they continue kissing.

* * *

Unsure how long later Sam feels much more sober, and now has a much fuller bladder. “Be right back,” he says kissing the top of her head that’s laying on his chest, and untangles himself from the rest of her body that’s draped over his.

“I’ll be here,” she says sleepily as he throws on boxers and a T-shirt.

“Good,” he smiles and walks to the bathroom. As he gets there, Dean walks out. He’s completely sober, _angel benefits,_ he thinks.

“Hey Sammy, Alexa good? She wasn’t kidding about getting drunk.”

“Yeah, she’s uh, in bed.”

Dean lifts an eyebrow and goes for the kill, “whose bed, Sammy?” Sam doesn’t answer but starts blushing. _He is a grown man. Why is he blushing when his brother’s busting his balls?_ Dean starts laughing and slaps him on the back.

“Dude, I’m just messing with you. Tell her night for me. Tonight was fun. See ya in the morning.”

"Hey Dean,” he stops and turns, “am I crazy to fall in love with her again?” he asks seriously.

Dean gives a knowing smile, “one question Sammy, did you ever stop to begin with?” Sam’s responding smile is all the answer he needs but he feels he should say this anyway. He leans against the door frame, “Sam, seeing you two tonight? And well since the day she came into our life, I’ve never seen you so happy. And if you want my opinion man, you don’t remember all that stuff about her because she was your first love. I can’t tell you more than maybe three generic things about Cassie now, I think it’s something else.” Dean walks back to his room and lets his brother get ready for bed. His own smile firmly in place.

* * *

Making his way back to his room Sam opens his door to find Alexa in almost the same position she was when he left. He closes the door and gets in beside her again. She soon snuggles into his side and he lets out a sigh.

“Hey,” she says almost asleep.

“Hey,” he smiles down at her closed eyes.

“Missed you.”

“Missed you too.” with that she wraps an arm and leg around him.

They lay there a minute and Sam can feel himself start to fall asleep. His eyes snap open when Alexa shakes his arm, “hey,” she whispers, “you got an extra shirt I could borrow?”

It’s then he realizes that although he put on a shirt and boxers, she’s still naked under the covers. “Oh, uh, yeah, hang on,” he quickly gets up to get her a shirt, and hands it to her with her underwear.

“Thanks,” she says slipping on the shirt.

“Any time,” he gets back into bed. She turns on her side and Sam curls around her. He’s pretty sure their bodies have managed to grow to fit together more perfectly over the years. His hand runs down her side, back up, across her chest, and along her other arm. Reaching the end of the line he curls his hand around hers. He leans down and kisses her jaw, her neck, her shoulder.

“Keep doing that for the rest of your life Winchester,” she smirks, her eyes still closed.

“You got it.” Something in his voice makes her roll over, untangling her hand and ignores the small sound of disappointment from her boyfriend. He leans down and kisses her shoulder, her neck, her jaw, her lips, her nose, her eyelids, making her smile. “I got you back, don’t think I’m giving you up without a fight this time. You,” he gently trails the back of his hand down the side of her face. Her eyes flutter shut at the soft touch then open again, “are all I’ve been looking for, even without knowing it, and all I ever want. I need you Alexa, I love you.”

Alexa reaches up and pulls him down for a kiss, “I love you too,” she mumbles against his lips. “I never stopped, I’m sorry I pulled away but,” he stops her.

“No. That’s not why I told you. I told you because I just couldn’t hold it in anymore. I’ve never been this happy in my life. When we got together, it felt like everything fit back in place again. This,” he says pulling her against him and nuzzling into her neck, “feels more right than it ever has before.”

She turns onto her side again, and he wraps his arm around her. “Sam, it may not be what we had talked about all those years ago, but I’m glad to share my home with you. You’re what I’ve been looking for too and I need you just as much.” He can’t say anything to that and just gives the back of her head a lingering kiss. It’s the thought that they really are sharing a home together, and the steady rise and fall of Alexa’s chest against his arm, that lulls him to sleep. “Night Lex,” he whispers, but he knows she’s already asleep. “I love you.”


	14. Chapter 14

* * *

 

“Hey Dean, you ready for your first girls’ night?”

“When?”

“Monday.”

“Uh, I guess? I don’t have much of a choice though do I?”

“Nope,” she says popping the ‘p’.

* * *

When Monday rolls around Dean finds himself unexpectedly nervous about this girl’s night. He’s in his room trying to get ready when he hears a soft knock and then his door opens.

“You almost ready man? We should probably head out soon.”

“I don’t know what to wear?”

“What?”

“I don’t know what to bring.”

“Whatever you’re comfortable in. It’s just us, Jody, and Donna. You don’t need to really bring anything.”

“But what about other people?”

“There are no other people?”

“You don’t go out?”

“You mean to like a club or something?”

“Yeah, isn’t that what girls night is? You get dressed up, go dancing, and turn down guys that hit on you?”

“Oh sweetie no. We’re too old for those kinds of girls nights. Besides, the kind of club you’d go to for that, you’d be the one getting hit on,” she winks making him turn red. “Although if you wanna do that option...”

“No. Your option sounds, easier, I like that one.”

“Way we designed it,” she laughs. “You really think with what we do we wanna go out, have to watch what we say, and deal with asshat guys? No. If we wanna start screaming about this vampire we killed we’re gonna fucking do it.”

Dean laughs, “ok, be ready in a minute.”

“Sounds good, I’ll drive.” Before Dean can argue she’s out of sight. He finds her in front of the garage talking to Cas and Sam. “You two gonna be ok with Dean and I gone?”

“I think we can manage,” Sam says. Then seeing Dean, “hey Dean, all ready for your girl’s night?”

“Shut up. I was invited. And do you really think I’m going to make Donna, Jody AND Alexa angry?” he snorts, “I don’t have plans to die like that Sammy.”

Sam has to laugh and agree, he would not want to be on their bad sides either, especially at the same time. “Have fun guys, see you when you get back.” He pulls Alexa in for a hug and kiss, “Love you,” he says running his thumb across her cheek.

“Love you too. I’ll let you know when we get there. Bye Cas,” she says pulling the angel in for a quick hug then heads to the car.

“Alright boys, see you tomorrow.”

“Have fun Dean,” Cas offers. Dean snorts, not wanting to admit that he is hoping he will.

“Hey Dean,” Sam pulls him to the side, “watch out for her. Don’t let her do anything,” he stops when Dean’s hand comes up in front of his face.

“Sam, I’ll watch her, I really don’t think you have to worry though.”

“Just,” he stops again.

“I get it Sam, precious cargo, don’t worry, man.”

He gets in the car as Alexa is messing with her iPod. “Sam ask you to watch out for me?”

Dean laughs, “yes. What’re you doing?”

“Getting our playlist ready, figured you’d enjoy it as well,” she starts the car.

Dean starts to take the iPod from her when she swats his hand, “excuse you. What are you doing?”

“Making sure nothing crappy starts playing.”

“You think I’m a total noob don’t you? Sam told me house rules Dean. Driver picks the music and shotgun does what?”

He stares at her a moment. _For real?_ “Shuts his cakehole,” he mumbles hating his words being used against him.

“Sorry, didn’t catch that. Just want to make sure we have an understanding.”

Dean sighs, “shotgun shuts his cakehole,” he says clearly.

“There’s a good boy,” she pats his leg and presses play. Dean is fully prepared to act like he hates whatever song comes on but he can’t as the beginning notes of Seger fill the car. About an hour into the drive and there hasn’t been a bad song yet, he’s even sang along on several occasions. He knows he doesn’t have long though, so he pauses the song.

“Hey, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing, just, wanted to talk to you before we got there.”

“Oh, ok. What’s on your mind?”

“What are you hiding from us?”

“What? Nothing. Why would you think?” she stops when she looks over and sees Dean’s ‘takin-no-shit’ face.

“I know you’re up to something. I also know that Cas knows, but he’s not going to break that trust by telling me. But I’ll catch you working on something and then quickly changing screens when one of us walks into the room. You’ve also been doing it a lot more recently,” he goes to continue but Alexa stops him.

“Okay okay, I get it. You figured me out. Yes I’m working on something, but, I’m not sure it’s going to work out. I still don’t want to tell you though. It’s not dangerous in the state it’s in now.”

“I’m sorry, what? Not dangerous now? What does that mean?”

“What I’m working on, if I mess up could lead to danger, but I haven’t and won’t. Not on this. Also, if it does work out, it will probably get dangerous, but I’ve already promised to say something if it works out.”

“I don’t like that, things like that have never worked out for us before.”

“I know, but I promise everything is fine, and if that changes, I promise to say something.”

“Why are you doing this?

“I’m not sure I’m comfortable answering that. My intentions are good though, I promise.”

“I don’t like this.”

“I know. I’m sorry. I get that you want to protect your little brother, but I do too. And more.”

“This is about Sam?”

“Dean, please.”

“You sure it’s safe? Right now I mean? And that you’ll ask us for help if you need it?”

“Yes, and I promise.”

She hears him let out a long sigh, “ok.”

“Thank you.”

* * *

The rest of the drive is enjoyable but there’s still a bit of tension hanging between them. It disappears though when Alexa pulls in behind Jody’s car. They get out and when Dean knocks on the door it’s only a second before he’s wrapped in the sheriff’s arms. “Hey Jodes.”

“Hey Dean, Alexa!”

“Howdy Winchesters!” they hear Donna before they see her.

Alexa laughs as she pulls out of the blonde’s hug, “I’m not a Winchester, Donna.”

She shrugs, “close enough.” Alexa misses the smile Dean and Jody share.

“Alright everyone, come on in. Food’s already started.” The group follows Jody in the house.

Walking in Dean drops their bags at the door and immediately takes off his boots and jacket. When he arrives in the kitchen he pops one of the treats covering the counter in his mouth, the women turn and laugh, “looks like someone’s comfortable,” Jody teases.

“Am I not supposed to be?”

Alexa walks over and gives him a kiss on the cheek, “Glad you listened.”

“Want something to drink, Dean?” Donna asks.

* * *

The four fall into easy conversation of catching up. Alexa pulls out her phone to let Sam know they’re at Jody’s. Hanging up she notices the doe eyes she’s getting. She tells the other women that her and Sam are now dating, which makes her instantly regret it when they both rush over and wrap her in tight hugs. Dean makes sure to explain in detail how he and Cas were about to lock them in a room and make them figure it out. He instantly regrets that when he’s hit with questions about Cas, he quickly suspects that they’re asking more than just how he’s doing, but doesn’t give in. when it gets a little later, they decide to make some real food before the real night begins.

After eating they move to the living room, each carrying a bottle and their glass. “Do you think this is enough, ladies?” Dean jokes.

“Eh, we can get another bottle if we need to,” Donna replies seriously. Dean looks at her with wide eyes then turns to Alexa who just shrugs. He shouldn’t be surprised, he knows these woman can drink with the best of them.

Getting comfortable on the couch Alexa leans against Dean, he doesn’t need any of the alcohol to feel like she’s his little sister. They’ve become friends over the past few months and it’s awesome to see her relaxed with him.

“So, how’s bunker life?” Jody asks.

“Expanding,” Alexa says without thinking.

“What?!” Jody and Donna set down their glasses.

“Yeah, we’re thinking of setting up Bobby’s old cabin as a hunter stop,” but the two keep staring at her. “What?”

Dean leans in laughing, “think about what you said.” She thinks back and then her eyes go wide. “There ya go.”

“Oh no! I’m not!” she rushes and turns a deep red.

“We’ll save that for another night,” Jody provokes with a wink.

“I’ll be back,” Alexa gets up and heads to the bathroom.

Jody takes advantage and goes in, “how are they now that they’re together?”

“Sickeningly cute,” he smiles. Then he gets serious, “no, they’re actually really good. It’s awesome seeing Sammy so happy, man. And Lexa is awesome,” he can’t help the smile he gets that his family is actually really happy for once. Obviously they still have crap lives sometimes, like getting nowhere on the search for their mom, but they’re not giving up. He’s still trying to convince Sam to bring Alexa in on it, but he won’t budge on it being too dangerous, and he can’t really blame him.

When Alexa comes back she sees Dean’s happy smile and makes fun of him, “glad to see I’m not the only one they’re going after tonight,”

“We would never!” Jody protests.

“Uh huh, sure.”

“I’m just glad Dean’s here for this one because I know you two would be asking so many more questions about me and Sam, so thank you Dean.”

He laughs, “yeah no problem. But I know for a fact that Jodes doesn’t kink-shame so anything you and Sam want to,” that all he gets out as Alexa’s hand slaps over his mouth.

“Dean, you may fit too well into girl’s night, you sure you’re not a girl?”

“I think he’s just a rom-com girl,” Jody fuels the fire.

“We might need Cas,” Alexa deadpans.

“But we can only have one of them,” Donna pipes up.

Dean gawks at her, “you realize that of the two of us, Cas could actually become a woman.”

“Eh. He’s prettier as he is. Also, it’d take too long to get him drunk and share his secrets” they laugh.

Sighing “can’t argue with you there. And it can only be one of us, huh?” suddenly getting an idea of why Sam is banned.

“Yep,” they all say in unison.

“Although, I guess we could alternate you two,” Donna offers.

“All in favor?” Jody asks. All four raise their glasses. “Settled. From here on out we shall invite both members of the Dean/Cas relationship as honorary members on alternating nights.”

“Here here” Donna and Alexa agree. Dean’s too busy laughing.

“You guys always like this? I may have to change my vote.”

“Doesn’t matter. It’d still pass.” they burst into laughs again.

* * *

After making their way through the three bottles, they’re sitting in a comfortable quiet until Dean’s phone breaks in blaring ‘Angel’. He blushes and quickly answers, “hi Cas.” His blush darkens at the snickers coming from the other three. “Hang on,” he says as he makes his way to the kitchen. Leaning against the counter he talks a bit more freely. “Ok, I’m in the kitchen. What’s up?... yeah,” he laughs, “miss you too. How’s Sam holding up?” He listens as Cas tells him how Sam is mopey and he finally went to bed. He smiles into the phone as he tells Cas they’ll be back the next day and he’ll make it up to him. With a simple “night Cas,” he heads back into the living room. Seeing Alexa spread out on the couch, he chooses the chair.

Donna looks at her phone, “oh, look at the time, I gotta get some shut eye if I’m gonna make it back for work tomorrow. Night all,” she gets up and hugs everyone before heading to the spare bedroom.

“She’s going to work?”

“Yeah, this isn’t our first rodeo, Dean. I’m starting to think you see us as weak,” Jody levels a glare at him.

“No! I’m in awe because I would so not be doing that. I deeply regretted the few times I had to function after drinking recently.”

Alexa laughs, “Sam told me about a few times.”

“Well Samantha can quit the gossip.”

“Says the man at girl’s night."

Alexa wraps her arms around him and sits on the armrest, “you’re a good man though, and a good brother”

“Well aren’t you two cute. Tell me about this cabin idea. Is this the cabin that they found you at?” she directs the question to Alexa who nods.

“We were thinking of fixing it up, and using it as a stop for hunters who may need a place to rest or regroup, meet up, things like that. However we’re not very popular with other hunters so we may just keep it in the family. So you, the girls, Donna, it’ll be an extra place for us.” Alexa looks at him and he notices, “what?”

“You didn’t mention that idea to me.”

He can’t read her tone and isn’t sure what she’s feeling, “um, yeah, I thought you would see it as selfish.”

“No. I,” she shrugs, “I like that idea more. The bunker is the closest thing I’ve ever had to something being mine since college, and the cabin is a personal spot for me. With it being Bobby’s and your relationship with him, I know he would’ve wanted you boys to have it. It’s like, no, it’s meant to be a family place. We’ll set it up simple so that it fits everyone’s taste, and we can each bring our own touch to it when we stay,” suddenly Alexa is practically bouncing with excitement as she starts coming up with more ideas.

Dean laughs, “ok, then I guess it’s basically settled. We’ll talk about it with Sam and Cas when we get home.”

She smiles, “I’ll be right back.” She starts walking to the kitchen and pulls out her phone. In a few minutes she comes back, “Sam’s good with it.”

“Really? You called him just to ask?”

“No, of course not. I called to tell him goodnight and, it came up when he asked what we were up to. But now I’m going to get ready for bed. Be back,” she grabs some things from her bag and heads to the bathroom.

Dean shakes his head, “guess we should head to bed too?”

“I’m thinking you need to call your angel, she’s pretty excited about this idea.”

“He already knows that’s what I wanted to do originally, and he tried convincing me that it wasn’t selfish to want to keep it. It’s an awesome cabin, wish I would’ve known about it before.”

“You know how much Bobby protected you boys, I’m thinking he did the same for her.”

“But he wanted us to meet though, Jody. I just, after losing mom, finding out Bobby had this secret part to his life is just,” Jody pats his arm making his words catch in his throat.

“Speaking for the old coot, and myself, it’s so good to see you kids happy, your mom would be so proud too,” she gives Dean a comforting hug. “She’ll come back. I know you boys haven’t stopped trying to find her.” Dean turns looking shocked and she just gives him a knowing smile.

Alexa comes back changed and Dean goes to do the same, coming back Dean sees Alexa almost asleep on the couch and Jody already gone. He quickly falls asleep.

* * *

The next morning he wakes up to the smell of coffee and bacon. Walking towards the smell he finds Alexa and Jody already fully awake.

“How do you do this?” he asks while wiping the sleep from his eye.

“Here,” Alexa laughs while handing him a cup of coffee. “I was thinking we could head out after breakfast. I’m excited to get back and start working on plans.”

“Once we get home, your bundle of energy self will be Sammy’s problem. I mean treat,” he smiles sarcastically at her.

“Oh just have Cas take the hangover away and then we can all work together.”

Dean looks to Jody for help, “oh don’t get me involved, it’s like watching you and Sam bicker.” Dean just rolls his eyes and takes a sip from his mug.

“He’ll be fine once he gets some caffeine and bacon in him.” Dean grumbles.

“So, next time I get to see you handle Cas, I’m excited,” Jody laughs and takes a bite of bacon.


End file.
